


As Beautiful As The Snow

by off_brando



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Stargazing, bc of course it is, my first post on here and its shipping trash, so much fluff...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/off_brando/pseuds/off_brando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui has chosen her family in Nohr, and must now live with this decision. She will have to cope with the sudden change from being locked up in a citadel, to being the leader of an army. However, she may not have to go through it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Through the Blood and Tears, You Could Still See His Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> i am zero/kamui trash

It was the first time that you had ever seen snow. Your entire life you had been sheltered in a citadel of Nohr, and now you were in the Ice Village, fighting for the people who kept you locked away. You wanted to take a second to enjoy the coldness in your feet, the way your hair matched with the snowflakes that fell on to it, but there was no time. A rebellion had risen in the Ice Tribe, and you were sent to shut it down, and to figure out why your trusted friend and maid, Flora, wanted you dead. You had your friends and little sister with you, but not much else. The village was massive, houses full of people ready to fight for their land. All you wanted to do was peacefully pause the rebellion, you hadn't come here to hurt anyone, so why? Why won't they listen to reason? Can't they see that you and the king are not one and the same?

Silas, Effie, and Arthur did what the could to clear the northern area of the village, while Jakob, Elise, and you tried to cease the fighting towards the southwest. Mages at every turn, shooting fireballs and hurling lighting at the princess who just wanted to talk. The wind picked up and your vision began to blur as you heard your little sister cry for help. Shivers ran down your spine, not from the cold, but from the horror that you were making her be a part of. She had lost sight of you, and now she was in danger.

"Jakob! Go to her!" You screamed orders to your butler as another mage tried to end you. You didn't matter right now. This rebellion didn't matter right now. Your baby sister was in trouble, that is all that matters.

At the sound of your orders, Jakob ran like the wind, and you knew Elise would be okay. Your dear butler would rather die than disobey a direct order from his Lady, though you held onto hope that no one would die today. However, goosebumps sprouted across your skin as you knocked out the mage in front of you, when you realized that you were alone. Your friends were up north, your little sister was stuck at the eastern side, and your butler had moved to help her. And you were alone.

"Shit, shit, shit! Okay, if I move east I can meet back up with Jakob and Elise. She can heal me up and Jakob and I can-AH!"

Your thoughts were cut by the hand axe that sliced your shoulder blade. Pain spread throughout your whole body as you felt the warm blood contrast with your freezing skin and armor. You fell to the ground, choking back your screams of pain. The cut is incredibly deep, from the pain alone you can tell. If it isn't treated properly soon, you will bleed out. You will die here. This war would rage on, take countless lives, and both of your families of Nohr and Hoshido would be in the middle of it all. This is where your story would end.

"The Dragon Princess is wounded! I can not let such an offense go un-punished! As retainers of her lordly young brother, I shall slay thee, evil-doer!"

"Get on with Odin, her bleeding won't stop while you monologue."

_'Lordly younger brother'? Leo? Leo's retainers?_

Thoughts of your adorable younger brother came into view as warm tears fell down your cheeks, and into the snow. You wanted so badly to see your family again. You tried so hard to be strong, to be leader of this army, but what you really wanted was to be at home, surrounded by people who love you. Your life had been flipped upside down, and now it's probably all over.

You heard a man scream and fall, and could just barely see a bloody axe by his body.

"Zero, there are more reinforcements coming from the northwest! However, the youngest princess is in need of assistance! It is my duty to-"

"Go help Lady Elise, I'll get Lady Kamui somewhere safe and wait on you and the healers."

"A-ah, right! Aptly put, my friend!"

The man named Odin ran in the direction of the others, while Zero ran towards your shivering, bloody body. A warm hand wrapped around your shoulders, making the pain even worse, causing you to jolt. Another hand scooped you up by the back of your knees. Your vision was so blurry, all you could make out was a man with dark skin and...

_Snow? Snow on his head? Is it snowing that much? I'm sure Elise would've loved to play in the snow with me. Does my hair look like snow? Wait...his hair is white, huh? Like mine…_

Trivial thoughts of this man and your family were all you could manage as the pain became so much worse. You nearly screamed as you felt the strong grip around your body tighten.

"I know this hurts, Princess, but try to stay quiet and still."

_Oh...his voice is so deep and lovely. Is he the last thing I'll see before I die? I wish I could just..._

You tried to say something, anything, to this man, but you couldn't manage anything. He began to run towards an empty house.

"It seems the reinforcements haven't noticed us yet. We'll hide out by the abandoned house for now, and wait on the others."

"G-good...idea..." you finally managed.

"You're not dying today Princess. As much enjoyment as your bloody body and scrunched up face gives me, it would make Lord Leo very unhappy to see you dead."

Enjoyment? He liked seeing you like this? All bloody and beaten? Leo sure knows how to pick them. Every part of you was telling you to run from someone so sadistic, and yet, his hold on your body and the warmth radiating from his skin made you feel safe. In the middle of this battlefield, with danger at every turn, you actually felt like you were safe, for at least a minute.

_His breathing is getting kind of heavy. I must hard to carry with all of this armor, plus the snow._

You finally made it to the house after all of that running. The interior wasn't warm, but it was better than the snow. Zero immediately set you down.

"I'm going to check the perimeter. Don't need any mages burning the place down while we...warm up." He said that last part with a smirk that made even more shivers run down your spine. He was out the door when you were finally able to let out some type of groan, the reality of your situation finally hitting you.

_My dominant arm is cut up. I won't be able to hit anyone with the Yato. I have my dragonstone, but even if I transform, I'll still be hurt. I'll save it for when I need it. If Zero comes back and says we need to run, I'll make sure he gets out of here alive._

You felt your heart begin to beat just a bit faster than normal when you thought of him. His deep voice, dark skin, and snow white hair were all you could get from him. You hadn’t been able to get a good look at his face.

_It’s been a few minutes now, he should’ve been done if everything was okay._

Why were you so worried about him in the first place? You just met this man and you don’t even know what he actually looks like, all you’ve seen are his basic features and grin.

Minutes later, your worries of his safety disappeared as the door flew open, and Zero's rather calm expression let you know that you were in the clear. You were finally able to get a good look at his face as came towards you and set his bow down and...wow.

_He’s so beautiful. His eye is so blue, I wonder what happened to the one under the eye-patch. And his hair is as white as mine. For an archer, he is rather well built._

The smallest sigh of relief came out of your now slightly blushing self, followed by pain.

"A-ah!"

You seemed to have forgotten that cut when you tried to stand up and thank him for saving you. You had started to fall when he ran to you and grabbed your non-injured arm.

"Whoa there lady, don't move. Just sit down and I'll see what I can do to patch you up."

"You're not a healer."

"No, but I can at least try to stop bleeding. Or would you prefer to remain in pain while we wait? I wouldn't mind, either way."

"That’s okay, please do what you can."

"As you wish, my lady." he said as he began to bandage you up.

Everything he said was in a sarcastic tone, he always sounds like he's bored. Normally, one would find this disrespectful and childish. To have a sarcastic tone in the presence of a princess, in the middle of a battlefield? But you, you found it comforting. Hearing him being able to be calm and even make a rude joke, it made you feel at ease.

_If he's able to keep a relaxed air about him in the middle of battle, then maybe I will be okay._

You relaxed under his warm touch as he began to put pressure on the wound. He noticed this, and gave a small smirk at just how vulnerable and trusting you are.

"You are just as my lord described."

"Hm? I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Nothing, just try to stay still, I'll patch you up and then you should lie down for awhile. I don't want to carry your dead weight to the healers, that'll be-"

_**snap** _

Both you and your companion fell silent at the sound of a snap.

_A branch? It could be the snow...or it could be..._

...

You're not safe.

_It could be Jakob and Odin. Maybe they made it back with Elise._

Doesn't matter.

_Maybe Silas came to protect me._

Doesn't matter.

_Maybe Flora changed her mind...maybe she-_

_No. If it was Elise or Silas, they would've called my name by now. If it was Jakob this door would already be broken down. If it was Odin, well, I'm sure we'd know. Effie and Arthur would be with Elise, and there's no way we wouldn't hear her armor clinking or his laughter. An enemy is outside. Nothing else matters. I will keep us safe._

"I will."

"What?" Zero whispered, confused as to what you are talking about, but also trying to make sure no one else hears him.

"I will keep us safe."

You got up and walked to the door, still shivering and clearly still in pain. Zero didn't know what you were thinking, but he ran to grab his bow before you hurt yourself, or worse. You held onto your dragonstone for dear life as you opened the door, and sure enough, you were right.

You were not safe.

 


	2. She Looked Like an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beaten but not broken, Kamui does what she can to keep her new friend safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feb 19th, im gonna marry me an outlaw. Just thought i'd get some re-uniting fluffy stuff out of the way for now before I put Kamui through the ringer. didn't have much time to put into this one, so sorry if there are any mistakes!

Two mages and an axe fighter charged towards you. You didn't waste a second running at them as you transformed. Your arms and legs grew, antlers formed on your head, claws were drawn out, your tail swayed back and forth, and you wings extended outwards. You towered over the enemy as you heard Zero scrambling behind you, mumbling some profanity over your transformation. You could’ve sworn that he actually sounded excited.

_I don’t have time for this. The wound is even worse now because of the transformation, I need to finish this quickly._

“I don’t want to hurt anyone, but you leave me no choice!” you yelled to the assailants

“I’m right behind you...nice view from down here.” Zero murmured the last part, but you were just able to catch it.

Bearing your claws and slicing downwards, you were careful not to land a killing blow on the axe fighter. Zero stuck a mage in the shoulder and knee, and you downed the one who was trying to shock him from behind.

“Woah, close one! Thanks princess.”

You stumbled over the body of the mage, and caught a glimpse of blood flowing down your reptilian arm.

“My...blood? That bad, huh?”

With a final look around the corner in your dragon form, you slowly began to return to your normal self. Dizziness and pain welled up together, your ears began to ring and your eyes blurred.

“Shit! Princess, hold on!”

You had just a second of vision left to see the worry etched in Zero’s beautiful face when you finally said,

“It’s Kamui...and…thank you, Zero.”

And with that, you were unconscious.

…

…

_Gods...my head. My head is pounding. Where am I? Where’s is Elise and...who else was I..? Ze-_

“ **ZERO!** ”

Your eyes flew open and the face in front of you was not the one you were looking for, but one you were nonetheless happy to see.

“Big Sis! You’re awake! Man, that took longer than expected, but thank goodness!”

“Elise! Oh thank the Gods you’re safe!”

You pulled your precious little ray of sunshine into a warm hug, and noticed your body was no longer in too much pain.

“Jakob’s been worried sick! He looked worse than you! Effie and Arthur were worried too, of course! I think Silas started crying, but pretend you don’t know that!”

“Hah, well I’m okay now, and I’m glad everyone else is too. By the way, have you seen-”

“Oh man and that Odin guy is so cool! He came and told Jakob and I that you were hurt and then he cleared a path for us back to you! He got lost though, but we made it anyways!”

“That’s great Elise. Now, have you seen-”

“Oh yeah, and Jakob almost killed that guy with the eye-patch! What’s-his-name was holding you pretty tightly when we found you, and was trying to take your armor off to get to your wound. Jakob came so close to murdering him, haha!”

“Wait what!? I mean he’s okay, right? Jakob didn’t kill him, right!?”

“Nah, he’s fine. Everyone should be outside guarding the place while I fixed you up. Y’know, because I had to strip you instead!”

“O-oh, okay. Thank you for your help Elise, but we should really get back to ending this. How long was I out?”

“Like an hour, luckily we only got attacked once, but Effie took care of it!”

You stood up slowly with the help of Elise and grabbed your sword. After you took a few practice swings at the air, you realized just how talented Elise is with staves.

“Thank you again, Elise. I’m sorry we left you behind. I should’ve realized you weren't with us.”

“No big deal, Jakob had me covered!”

You both walked out the door, and the first person you saw was your dear butler.

“Milady! Thank the Gods! I am truly a failure as your servant! If I was quicker, and didn’t let that idiot lead the way I could’ve-”

“It’s okay Jakob, Zero took care of me well enough. I’m just glad you’re safe.”

“And I, you. Do not fret, milady. Once we return to the capital I will have that outlaw tried for-”

“Jakob, he saved my life. Do not disrespect him.”

Your sudden serious tone stunned Jakob for only a moment before he apologized, and lead you towards the others.

“Oh, Kamui, you’re okay! I mean, I knew you would be but I’m just so happy to see you. I mean not that I was worried it’s just-”

“Thank you, Silas.” you chimed in.

_He always did worry too much, huh?_

“Wonderful to see you back on your feet, milady.” Effie said.

“She was never in any danger! Arthur would’ve been there to keep her safe! ...Eventually…” Arthur added.

“Bah! As if Zero needed any help in keeping the dragoness safe! His mighty bow and precise eye are feared amongst all people! The princess was always safe!” Odin yelled.

“Aha, I owe you my thanks as well, Odin.”

“Not at all! It is my duty and pleasure to serve those my lord holds close to him!”

“Enough with the yelling Odin, she’s probably wiped as it is.”

_Ah, that soothing voice again. I’m so glad he’s safe._

“Everyone please prepare yourselves to move out and begin the walk ahead. I will be with you shortly. Zero, a word?”

Zero followed you away from the group and waited for you to speak.

...

“I just wanted to properly thank you for saving my life. You brought me to this house, patched me up, and then carried me back in when I fell again. You even tried to fix me up a second time. I really appreciate all you’ve done. When we get back to the castle, please think of some way I can repay you.”

At your offer, Zero slowly inched closer to your face, with a shine in his eye.

“Oh princess... I’ll think long and hard about it.”

…

By the Gods, you were a blushing mess.

_Stay calm, just stay calm! He’s just very friendly, no need to get so worked up. You just met this man, calm down!_

“I-it’s Kamui. You can call me Kamui.” you said shakily.

“I like the way ‘princess’ makes your nose scrunch up. I’ll stick to that. Now shall we be going? I don’t need your butler trying to cut me open again.”

“Oh, right! Let’s go, then!”

You lead the tiny army on a head-on assault at Flora, and the rest of the tribe. You asked Zero if he wouldn’t mind staying by your side for just a little while longer, to which he replied,

“Who am I to refuse a dragon?”

Your nose definitely scrunched up at that one.

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! look forward to more!


	3. They're Unstoppable Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Zero face off against Flora, as Kamui starts to break through the walls Zero has built around himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected. a pretty short chapter, but I hope you guys like it nonetheless! multiple pov's in this one, just wanted to try something different.

She is as beautiful as the snow that surrounds her. The way she swings her sword, it’s as if she is following a rhythm. The way she stands, you can tell she had a royal upbringing. Even as a dragon, she doesn’t lose that graceful and kind aura. The way she will strike her enemies hard and fast, but refuses to kill anyone, you can clearly see that she is kind, but not naive. Gentle, but with the strength of a dozen men. Graceful, but with the form of a beast. You could see why Leo is sometimes so jealous of his older sister.

_This is all so dizzying. Stop staring at her and focus on the fight! She’s...she’s..._

…

“Zero!”

“Huh? What is it?” The sound of your voice snapped Zero back into reality. He has been staring for a long time, and nearly took an axe to face because of it. Luckily, you were there.

“What are you doing? Get an arrow out and help!”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Zero said, with an embarrassed smile on his face.

_Damn, what the hell is wrong with me? This is really a bad time to be zoning out._

Zero unleashed a few arrows from next to you, while you brought the Yato down on anyone who came near.

“Milady, we are nearing the traitor, are you alright?” Jakob came up to you, staff in hand with a worried expression.

“Her name is Flora, and we won’t call her anything but a friend until we know what’s going on. Understood?” You scolded.

“...Yes, my lady.” Jakob reluctantly replied.

“Zero, do you need to be tended to?”

“By you? Sure, I’d love it if you took _good_ care of me, princess.”

“Nevermind, forget I asked.” You walked away with more color in your cheeks than normal. Jakob almost sliced the outlaw in two, but he restrained himself, for your sake. You would need all the support in the world for what Flora was trying to do to you.

…

Just ahead of you was the woman you had always considered a friend. The maid that had cared for you and practically raised you was now trying to kill you.

“Flora…”

You faced her head on with Zero at your side. Effie, Arthur, Odin, and Silas were making sure Flora didn’t receive any reinforcements, while Jakob and Elise stayed behind you.

“Master Kamui, you finally came.” She spoke.

“We can settle this peacefully. Flora, please, tell me why you’re doing this!”

“You always were such a crybaby.”

Your knees started shaking and your entire body shivered at her insulting tone.

_Flora would never say something like that. She loves me, and I love her, she would never…!_

A warm hand found its way onto your shoulder blades. Turning around, you saw a blue eye pierce through you, and your shivering stopped. Zero is with you, you don’t need to worry.

“Flora, we can talk this through. I know you don’t want to do this! If it’s not for me, then do it for your sister! Do it for Felicia! Just put your weapons down!”

“Felicia...will have to understand. One day, she will see that this was the right thing to do. And maybe one day...I’ll see that too.”

_She doesn’t want to do this! She’s being forced, I know it! I know her!_

Zero readied his bow and aimed it at your friend.

“No killing!”

“Is that an order, princess?” Zero joked.

“I shouldn’t have to order you to do the right thing.” You responded.

Your companion seemed taken aback for a moment, but as you un-sheathed your sword, he was back to normal.

“Flora! I won’t kill you, I won’t kill anyone! But if this is the only way that you’ll listen to me, then so be it!”

“Stop talking and start fighting!” Flora yelled as she charged at you, kunai ready in her hand. Snow flew behind her, and the intent to kill seemed to flash in her eyes.

You ran towards her, ready to strike, as arrows flew past you. Not a single arrow directly hit Flora, they only grazed her legs enough to make her falter for a moment.

A moment was all that you needed.

As Zero’s arrows caused Flora to trip in sudden pain, you ran faster. Flora stood back up, ready to defend herself from a blow, but all she felt was the wind. You had practically flown past her. and in one swift motion, you knocked her out with one good kick to the back of the head.

“That takes care of that. Elise, Jakob, can you make sure she’s okay? Oh and Zero, thank you!”

“That was impressive, princess. I didn’t know you could move like that.”

“Move like what?”

“So fast, and so precise. All the strength in those legs of yours…”

“Uh...right. Anyways, I really appreciate what you did.”

“I could have killed her, you know.” Zero stated in a suddenly serious tone.

“Huh…? Why bring that up?” You questioned meekly.

“I could’ve killed her. It wouldn’t have been hard either. She was so focused on you, one clean shot to the head could have ended this, and she wouldn’t have seen it coming. You’re pained expression after I killed her would have been nice to see…”

“Zero, you are not scary.” You said simply.

“Hm?”

“I know you’re trying to be. You’re trying to scare me so I’ll make a face that you like, but I won’t do that because you’re not scary. I knew you wouldn’t hurt her.”

“...And how did you know that?”

“Because I trust you.”

Zero’s face went pale. You said those words so simply, so purely, and with the most gentle smile he had ever seen. You honestly did trust him, and for once in his life, he didn’t know what to do with himself. He just stood there, staring at you, stunned. Your smile was accompanied with a pair of bright, beautiful and kind crimson eyes, as well as a slight blush in your cheeks and pointy ears. He loved every bit of this face in front of him.

“Plus…” you began while walking towards him, “I don’t think you would actually like my pained expression. I think it would hurt you just as much as it would hurt me to see yours.” You placed a hand gently on his arm. Warmth radiated off of it, as if you were trying to convey your feelings of trust into him.

“Now, let’s finish this.”

“...Right, princess…”

…

“Say, Jakob?”

“Yes, Lady Elise?” Jakob looked up from Flora’s unconscious body to Elise’s bright and happy face.

“Did you see how cool Zero and Big Sis were? That was awesome! Zero let his arrows fly and they were like PSHOO PSHOO past Flora and than Kamui was running so fast and then she was like WA-BAM! Wasn’t that so cool!?” Elise was practically jumping up and down with excitement at yours and Zero’s performance.

“Lady Elise, he could have hurt Lady Kamui with those arrows if he wasn’t careful.”

“Nah, that wouldn’t happen!”

“How can you be sure?”

“Because, they’re totally in-synch! They’re unstoppable together!”

“...Together…” Jakob almost wanted to puke at the thought of you being anywhere near Zero, but he had to admit,

“I suppose it was ‘cool’.”

...

With Flora safe and out of the way, the rest of the crew moved upwards now, towards to the leader of the Ice Tribe, Clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep changing "zero" to "dio" in my head send help


	4. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui faces off against Clear.

Felicia and Flora had always been around you. As Jakob was training to be the super-butler he is today, those two were the ones who took care of you. Felicia was always fun to be around, however clumsy she may be. Flora was much more serious, but she always had a motherly aura about her. Clear, their father, leader of the Ice Tribe, was said to have always been a kind and loving man. In a great position of power, he still managed to raise two wonderful girls, and for that, you respected him. However, where you stand now, shivering, unable to keep your sword still, you have a duty. You must quell this rebellion. Failing this quest will mean the end of your life.

_No father would ever want to bring this much sadness to his daughters. If I can just ask him to peacefully put this rebellion to an end, maybe he and Father can come to an agreement. Then again, Father might just kill-_

“Lady Kamui, we are nearing the leader of the Ice Tribe.” Jakob’s voice cut through your thoughts as you looked into the distance. Sure enough, you could just barely make out a man in a rather showy outfit.

“Haha, just as Felicia used to tell me. He’s hardly wearing anything in this cold.”

“I don’t think the cold affects him or his people. It’s really impressive.” Silas almost sounded jealous.

“Lady Elise, if you are in danger please hide behind Arthur and I. We will protect you.” Effie’s gentle, motherly voice made Elise pout.

“I’m not scared!”

“Of course not.” Effie giggled.

“Effie, Arthur, head east of Clear. Keep reinforcements off of us.”

“Yes, milady!” They said simultaneously.

“Elise, go with them.”

“But who will help you when you get hurt?” Your darling sisters pout grew more intensely cute.

“I can’t keep you safe while I try and talk the leader down. Jakob will help me, don’t worry.”

“My lady will be alright, Lady Elise. Please, do not worry.” Jakob bowed to Elise, promising your safety.

“If she gets hurt, I’ll be super mad, Jakob! You too, Zero! Take care of her!” Elise had the last word as she rode away with her retainers.

“Silas, Odin, head west. If we’re in a pinch, come in and do what you can. Otherwise, stay out of it. This is my duty as a Princess of Nohr.”

“Stay safe, Kamui. We’ll be watching!”

“The Princess and her outlaw companion will be alright! The blood of my ancestors tells me that-”

“Yeah yeah, let’s just go.” Silas propped Odin up on his horse and rode off, with one final wave back to you. Worry was clearly written in his eyes. Though, that was nothing new.

“Jakob, stay behind me. Zero, do not leave my side.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Zero’s comment had Jakob seething, but now was no time to deal with that. Your crimson eyes and heart of gold were focused on one thing only: stopping Clear.

Your breathing was uneven as you strode forward, sword shaking in your hand.

“Hey, Princess.” a deep voiced called from beside you.

“Hm?”

“Earlier, when you were talking about your maid-”

“Felicia.”

“Right, Felicia. You smiled and laughed when you thought of her and how she described her father. Well, I’d like to hear the laugh again.”

You stopped in your tracks and Zero did the same. His gaze softened as he gave you a kind smile, which was rare, coming from him.

“So let’s win this and get back to that, okay? Preferably at the castle. I’m tired of the cold, as much as seeing you shiver pleases me.”

You could tell that the last part of his mini-encouragement-speech was forced.

_There he goes again. He tries too hard._

However sappy his words were, they helped. You breathing evened out as you continued walking with Zero a little closer to you than he was before. You could practically hear Jakob cursing his name in his head behind you. No matter how much Jakob hates it, Zero really knows what to say and do to calm you down. Having only just met, that's pretty impressive.

…

Finally, you arrived. Clear stood there in front of the main building of the Ice Tribe, tome in hand, ready to fight. With all of your determination, you mustered up your courage, and began.

“Clear, my name is Kamui. As you already know, I am Nohr's second Princess, and I have come to peacefully quell the rebellion of the Ice Tribe, by the order of King Garon.”

“The kingdom of Nohr, along with it’s King, do not know the meaning of the word peace.”  Clear spoke to you in a tone that would’ve made a man tremble, but you stood your ground.

“From what I have come to see in these past few days, I do believe we have much work to do. However, I also believe that peace can be attained. Not only between your tribe and the King, but also between Nohr and Hoshido.”

The faces of your Hoshidan siblings came to mind as you spoke of their country. You could no longer be imprisoned, nor could you be sheltered from danger. This war revolved around you, and you were going to end it, no matter what.

“When I was a child…” Clear began, “...I was told that the legendary sword, the Yatogami, would choose a hero to spread peace and light across the realm. The sword would never be wrong. It would choose the person it deemed worthy, and help them carve the path to peace. Seeing it now in your hands, the hands of a Nohrian Princess, I know that those stories were false. The sword chose wrong.”

His words pierced your very heart, and you could not help but feel the seed of doubt begin to bloom in you.

_Maybe he’s right. Maybe the sword really is wrong. Maybe we both chose wrong._

“Clear, this isn’t about the sword or whether or not it chose the right person. This is about my duty to Nohr and it’s people, and that includes you.”

“Your duty is to come here and kill us? After the kindness that we showed you? This is how the dirty Nohrians operate, and it seems they brought us the most vile of their children!”

Clear spat his insulting words at you, and opened his tome. Zero readied his bow and took a step forward, but you didn’t move.

“Princess, I think he’s done running his mouth.” Zero said, clearly wondering why you haven’t moved or readied your sword.

“...”

You kept eye contact with Clear for a moment and he seemed confused, but prepared himself.

“I know how Nohr operates. You’ll talk us down and make us trust you, and then you’ll kill us when we have our backs turned!”

“I don’t know how many more times I’m going to have to say this…” You said, taking a slow step forward and tightening the grip on your sword.

“...I will not kill ANYONE!”

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. Zero was stunned, and ran to keep up with you. Clear fired Nosferatu at you, but you saw it coming from a mile away. You dodged to the left, and Zero went to the right.

_A pincer attack to finish this!_

You were nearly there, when you saw Clear try to figure out who he was going to fire at next.

_Since Zero's not behind me, he’s in danger. We have to finish this quickly!_

You kept running as you saw Clear finally decide who needed to be hit. As he aimed at Zero, you felt your blood run cold.

But he took too long.

You were already at his side. You swung the Yatogami down and he defended himself with his tome. An arrow struck him in the leg, but he hardly reacted.

_A direct hit to the leg! Why isn’t he down!?_

Clear was stronger than you anticipated, and with one page turn, he fired the spell right at you. You couldn’t block it.

“AUGH!”

You felt the burning of the dark magic on your skin as you knelt down in pain. From far away, you could’ve taken a hit, but you were right on top of the spellcaster.

“Lady Kamui!” Jakob screamed as he ran to you, kunai ready to kill Clear right where he stands.

“NO! Stay where you are!”

At your command, he hesitated, but it was obvious that he couldn’t just stand there and watch you get hurt.

_I need to act fast. Jakob, Silas and Odin will kill him if I can’t end this!_

Suddenly, you heard Clear groan and trip over himself. Looking up, you could see that every non-lethal area of his body was covered in arrows. Turning your head to the right, you could see Zero, and what a sight he was.

Anger and frustration were written all over his face. He let his arrows fly, and he kept looking over to you, making sure you were alright.

“Zero…”

A small smile appeared on your face as you whispered his name. Determined to save everyone’s lives, you stood once more.

“Clear, this is over!” You ran at him, sword in the air, ready to land the finishing blow. With one clean swipe of your sword, you hit his bare chest. Blood shot out, but it wasn’t a deep wound, for you had no intention of killing him. You wounded him enough so that he would scream in shock, and you ripped the tome out of his hands.

“What!?” he yelled in shock. He was sure you were going to kill him at that moment. That’s what Nohrians do, right? Get their enemies while they’re vulnerable?

You did no such thing.

You threw his tome on to the snowy ground and stabbed right through it. You continued to do this until it was nothing but a pile of shredded papers. Zero and Jakob watched in awe as you slashed away at it. Clear was confused, but he did nothing to fight back.

“It’s over. You can’t fight me anymore, Clear. We are done!” You yelled as you sheathed your sword. You took a moment to catch your breath and then gave him a tired smile, that seemed to be full of sadness.

“Now please, let’s just talk.”

“You...didn’t kill me…”

“Why would I ever do that?” You asked, genuinely curious as to why he would think that.

“You’re a leader, and my best friend’s father. I came here with the intention to talk to you and quell this rebellion and that is precisely what I am going to do! I know how my father is, and I know why you turned to rebel, but I'm hear to tell you that I agree with you! My duty is to the king, but I am not blind to your suffering! I came here ask you to stop so that I could help in my own way! I want to end this war just as much as you.” You poured your heart out.

“...Haha...it seems as though I am defeated. Kamui...no…Lady Kamui, it seems as though the Yatogami was right.” Clear sighed as he removed the arrows from his body and began to heal himself with a vulnerary.

You shared a laugh with him, finally able to calm down and put this battle aside, until-

“Hey, what are doing!?”

You heard Jakob yell at someone. The battle was over, so you had no idea what he was doing. Turning around, you could see he was running towards one of the tribesmen, a mage. You saw his kunai in his hand, meaning the mage was dangerous. Looking at the mage, you saw that his tome was open, and it was not aimed at you or Jakob. He was focused on your ally and friend.

He was aiming to hurt Zero.

“No...NO!”

…

_He thinks he can hurt her and get away with it? She wants to save everyone, even if it costs her her life! Well, she never said anything about making them suffer a bit. I’ll stick him full of holes and watch his blood flow. I want him to feel the pain he put on her._

Zero thought of nothing but the pain you were in. Hearing you scream as Clear fired his spell at you made his heart sink. How could he hurt someone who had done nothing wrong? Normally, Zero would’ve enjoyed hearing screams of pain. Why shouldn’t other people suffer for a change, and why not enjoy it? But you? No. You, of all people, did not deserve this. It was a strange feeling, suddenly hating the sound of screams. He actually wanted to protect you, and he didn’t know what to do with that feeling, so he did the one thing he does best: make others suffer.

He watched as you rose up and cut Clear down. You didn’t kill him, but you certainly did a number on him. Your movements were precise and beautiful, even when injured. It was a sight he felt he could watch forever. You inflicting pain on others left him with an indescribable feeling

However, focusing on you, he failed to notice that there were still people left standing who were hostile. He turned around as he saw you stare at something and yell. A mage, with his tome open, aiming directly at him.  Not having enough time to dodge, he braced himself for the hit. He wasn’t hurt during any of the battles so far, a little damage right now won’t do much.

_Do your worst. Nothing will stop me, especially not a little bit of pain!_

…

...

_Huh?_

He didn’t feel anything. Opening his eye, he saw the one thing he didn’t want to see.

Your pained expression.

You took the hit for him. You ran faster than you ever thought you could, and made it just in time. You faced him, taking the shot to your back.

“No...n-”

“Lady Kamui, no!” Jakob’s scream cut Zero off as he ran towards you with his staff in hand.

“Kamui! Oh Gods, what happened!?”

The blow from the Nosferatu was still fresh, the axe wound from earlier left your body weaker than usual, and now the added fire magic was all you could take.

You could hear Silas in the distance riding into the battlefield.

“Fiend! You dare harm the Princess who seeked only to save your people? What kind of cruel soul would harm a lady with such an innocent wish!”

You could hear Odin yelling at the mage, getting ready to strike him down.

You could hear Jakob cursing as he continued to run to you, now being able to see just how bad your wounds are.

You could hear your friends worry about you, but the only thing you could see was Zero’s shocked, confused, angry, and beautiful face.

“Are you...okay?” You winced as you spoke, the pain growing worse.

Your question was met with silence as you began to fall forward. Zero snapped out of his state and caught you.

“W-why did you-”

“You’re my friend...I don’t ever want to see you hurt…” You whispered to him as he held you.

He knelt to the ground, keeping his arms around you and staring at your face as you winced. Tears welled up in your eyes as the pain grew worse.

The mage who attacked you was caught and disarmed, and you could hear Clear yelling at his people to get a healer.

You stopped Clear.

You protected Zero.

You won.

You smiled up at him as his grip tighten around your body.

Jakob made it to you and began working on your wounds while Zero held you. He stared at you as if you were the most mesmerizing and confusing thing he had ever seen. Your heart was racing as you stared back, but the fact that it was beating at all was surprising enough.

Then everything went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy that was long. sorry for the wait, school and all that. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. In a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui is recovering, as Zero blames himself for hurting someone he cares about, yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy could i take any longer to add new chapters? probably.

“We need more staves! Notify the villagers!”

“Jakob, they barely have any left! At this rate, Kamui will...oh sister!” Elise cried as she shakily used what was left of her staff on you.

“T-those burns on her back, you can fix them right? She’ll live, right!?”

All of Silas’ training seemed to fade whenever you were injured. He seemed to revert back to the scared little boy he was back when you first met.

“Silas, there’s no time to worry about that! We need to find more staves for Lady Elise and Jakob.”

“Effie’s right, come on! Odin, you too!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Right! Zero shall we-”

“Go.”

Zero cut Odin off, his expression seemed blank, his one good eye focused on your face. Every time he saw your injuries, he wanted to take the man who caused them, and tear him apart.

“W-we may need the help.” Odin tried to reason with his friend, but to no avail.

“Leave him, just go!” Jakob ordered, and with that, everyone except for him, Elise, and Zero left.

You were unconscious, lying on your chest as your sister and butler did everything they could to keep you alive. Your wounds were nearly fatal, especially after the blow you took from Clear. Silas brought Jakob and you to Clear’s mansion on horseback. Elise wasn’t far behind, while the others dealt with the mage who hurt you. Clear felt guilty, and swore to apologize profusely to both you and your father, but no one blamed him. The only person who felt even more guilt than Clear, was Zero.

_If I had just paid more attention, this wouldn’t be happening. How can I face her now? What am I supposed to tell Lord Leo? “Oh, I was admiring your older sister and not paying attention when she took a blow for me that almost killed her! Sorry about that, my lord!”_

Zero took a look at your body. A direct hit with a fire tome, right to your back. If you were not previously injured, you could’ve taken it and moved on, but Clear’s Nosferatu did a number on you. Your burns were healing as they should be with the amount staves that were used on you, however, you will most likely have scars.

_Once Lord Leo and Lord Xander see her like this, they’ll have my head. Gods, I don’t even want to think of what Lady Camilla will do to me._

“Nngh…” Your face unconsciously twisted in pain as you let out a groan. Elise, fresh out of staves, was applying a salve to your back, which most likely hurt like hell.

That was the last thing anyone heard out of you for awhile.

…

…

“Zero… it’s been two days. Maybe you should get some fresh air.” Elise was re-bandaging your wounds as she saw the bags under Zero’s eye.

“Thank you for your concern Lady Elise, but I’m fine where I am.”

You were stable, but still hurt. You hadn’t woken up yet, which wasn’t exactly a good sign.

“Zero, my friend, our Lord has sent a letter via raven through the cold and dark of night! He wishes to know how the mission has gone and when our company will be returning to the castle!” Odin stormed into the room where you were being treated, greeting Elise with a bow.

“Just send him letter saying the mission was a success. We’ll be back soon.” Elise responded.

“He also asks for...the condition of his sisters.” Odin’s words made Elise freeze.

“...What should we do?” She asked shakily. “We can’t lie to Leo, he’ll know, but if we tell him what happened, he’ll get angry.”

She looked to Zero and Odin for answers, but they seemed uneasy.

“I would never suggest lying to our Lord, however, perhaps we can choose our words carefully.”

“Hit him with some of your crazy language to throw him off, Odin!” Elise exclaimed.

“Ah, a splendid idea from the young and talented Princess! I shall-”

“Tell him the truth.” Zero cut Odin off.

“Zero...the truth will surely lead to a disaster for you. Perhaps when Lady Kamui is healed and ready to embark on our journey home, she will be able to tell Lord Leo.”

“Master Leo, along with Lord Xander and Lady Camilla, deserve to know what truly happened.” Zero didn’t take his eye off of you as he told Odin exactly what to do.

“Tell him that the mission was a success, however, Lady Kamui was gravely injured, protecting me. Inform him on her condition, and make sure he is aware that Lady Elise was spared any harm. Then, tell him that she is healing, and we will return once she is able to make the journey.”

“...Zero…are you sure that this is what you want?” Elise asked.

“Yes.”

Elise gave a worried look to Odin, but he only smiled.

“I will begin writing in the guest quarters. Good day.” Odin said as he left with a strangely small amount of excitement.

“Zero.”

“Yes, Lady Elise?”

“I know that you feel guilty. You’re probably thinking that Kamui shouldn’t have protected you, or that you should’ve done more, but it doesn’t matter. Kamui would probably do it over and over again. That’s just the kind of person my big sister is.” Elise said as she gave Zero a gentle smile, which reminded him of yours.

…

Another day passed.

…

“Ngh...ah…”

Your eyes fluttered open. Your vision was exceptionally blurry, so you relied on your other senses to tell you where you were.

_Mmm...so soft...I’m in bed, but I don’t think it’s mine. It smells like...like Elise. She always smells like lotion and medicinal herbs...so she’s been here. This other smell...what…_

Your dragon ears, eyes, and nose were incredible. They could detect almost anything whenever you were paying attention, which you do...sometimes.

_It looks and smells like...a man. It’s not Jakob, he always smells like tea. Xander and Leo always smell wonderful. Silas is always a little sweaty. This is...lavender?_

You listened closely, hoping to hear this man’s voice.

All you heard was a little snore.

_Ah, he’s asleep. How cute._

_...wait, why is there a man sleeping in my room!?_

You moved your arms to support you as you rose slowly from the bed. Your back was sore, and it felt as if you hadn’t moved in days. Of course, you don’t know how long it’s been.

You were now kneeling on the bed. You rubbed your eyes until you could somewhat see again. Looking down, you could see you weren’t in your usual pajamas, and this definitely was not your bed. Looking over to your left, you could see…

“...Zero?”

Your voice was raspy, and you couldn’t get anymore than a whisper out, but it was all Zero needed. His trained ears heard your tiny call, and he woke up.

Looking up at you, he felt hurt. You seemed somehow smaller and weaker than usual. You were wrapped in bandages, your hair was a mess, and your clothes were all out of place. The worst part of it all had to be your eyes. He expected sadness, pain, hatred, all of the reactions he’s seen over the years of people who were hurt because of him.

Your eyes were full of happiness.

“Zero...you’re okay. I’m so glad. I don’t remember much about what happened. Last thing I remember is being really worried about you. I even had dreams about you.”

You, of all people, should have been the least happy to see him, and yet you could not have been happier. Seeing how innocent and full of life your crimson eyes were, his heart fluttered.

“...You dreamed of me?”

“Yeah, I was so worried, even my subconscious thought of you, it seems.”

You gave him a weak smile and laugh, which he relished in. He went three days without hearing that laugh or seeing that smile. It was hell.

“Well...what did we do in the dream, Princess? I want to hear all of the dirty things you had me do to you.” He gave you a devilish grin, but in truth, he was incredibly happy to tease you like this again. Your cheeks were as red as a rose, which was surprising, considering how pale and weak you looked.

“Ahaha. All joking aside, where am I? What happened?”

“We are still in the Ice Village. You were seriously injured protecting my with your cute little body. Oh, how you quivered in my arms…” As Zero joked, he remember the events of three days ago, and immediately wanted to forget. Teasing you about it was one thing, but having to relive it hurt him deeply.

“How long have I been out?”

“Three days.”

“Three days!? Clear’s been housing us for three days!? Do my siblings back home know!?”

“Clear was more than happy to keep us, especially after what his idiot civilian did. We sent a letter to the castle, it should be there by now.”

“Well we have to get going! Father will be furious!” You said as planted your feet on the ground. Zero rose to help you, as you were still wobbly and weak from the three day rest.

“I’ll get Jakob and Lady Elise to come and help you clean up. Unless, of course, you want me to undress you?”

“Zero p-please, I just woke up.”

“Haha, right. Stay here.” He walked to the door as you sat back down, but turned around. “And, Princess?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for saving me. Next time, I swear, you won’t need to.”

“Oh don’t be silly, I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” You said as you gave him a big smile, bearing your cute little fangs.

“Would you really?” Zero asked in disbelief. Why would a princess want to protect him?

“For you, a thousand times.”

You both shared a smile and a hint of blush, as you readied yourself to depart for the castle.

…

“...Unbelievable. Idiot girl would sacrifice herself to save anyone.” Leo slammed the letter down on his desk. He loved you too much to read of you being gravely injured.

“Leo, is something wrong?” A deep and strong voice called from the doorway of Leo’s office.

“Poor boy is always getting so worked up. Though, it must be hard without your retainers around.” The gentle voice chimed in.

“Xander, Camilla, please come in.”

The first prince and princess made there way to their little brother. Xander’s eyes were on the letter on Leo’s desk.

“What is this letter that has you so worked up?” He asked.

“...It’s from Odin, my retainer. The mission was a success.”

“Well that’s great news! Kamui is so strong, I knew she’d do just fine.” Camilla said lovingly as she picked up the letter and began to read.

The next second, she dropped to her knees.

Xander and Leo came to her side. Leo helped her up as she shivered and hyperventilated, while Xander eyed the contents of the letter.

“Kamui...oh, my baby…” Camilla was practically sobbing into Leo’s chest as he looked up at Xander, who’s perpetual frown grew even deeper.

“They should be back soon, brother. Kamui is strong-”

“I am aware of her strength, it is her innocence that worries me. A princess should not be doing such reckless things.” Xander was firm as he scolded your behavior, but he was just worried about you. You would always put your life on the line if it meant you could save someone. You saved Silas, secured Jakob’s job, you were always helping people, even if it hurt you.

“As for your retainer…” Xander looked to his little brother.

“It will be dealt with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats on getting into smash you stupid dragon child. leaving zero like that, the fuck were you thinking?


	6. Bathing in the Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero learns more of Kamui's past, and realizes that there is more to her than he knew.

The road seemed to never end as your small company marched forward. The snow had let up and the sun was setting as you ran up to Jakob’s side, Zero following behind you.

“Hey, Jakob?” You called to your butler.

“Yes, milady?” The sound of your voice put a smile on Jakob’s face, but the sight of Zero so close to you made his whole face stiffen.

“How much longer until we’re home?”

“Yeah, I’m getting sleepy!” Elise called out.

“Milady, you aren’t walking, you’re on horseback. Feel free to rest as I guide you horse.” Effie chimed in.

“Aww, Effie you’re so sweet! Thanks!” Elise said as she laid her head on the back of her horse’s neck.

“I believe we will need to camp for the night and return home tomorrow, Lady Kamui.”

“Camp!? We’re in the middle of nowhere, isn’t that dangerous!?” You yelled.

“Nothing wrong with a little camping. Getting close by the campfire, sharing a tent. I can think of many ways to keep you warm, Princess.” Zero leaned down to your ear and whispered. 

Your cheeks and ears burned as Jakob shot him a death glare. At any other time, he would have killed Zero, but you needed his reassurance. You weren’t afraid of many things, but you couldn’t stand the darkness.

“Milady, I promise you, you’ll be alright. The darkness can be frightening, but I will set my tent up near yours. Plus, we can not afford to push your body beyond what it is capable of. You are still injured, and some rest will do you well.”

Jakob was as comforting as ever, but you were still worried. Zero overheard the conversation and saw an incredible opportunity.

“You’re afraid of the dark?” He asked.

“Ah, sort of. I’m not exactly its biggest fan.”

“Hm, such an irrational fear. There are worse things to be afraid of out here than the darkness.” Zero smirked as he saw your eyes widen and eyebrows furrow.

“L-like what?” You asked meekly.

_ Oh, this is too good. _

“Bandits, wolves, Faceless, Hoshidan assassins, the list goes on and on.”

Your held your arms to your chest as you thought of all the dangers Zero brought up. Jakob couldn’t bear to watch his master be tormented like this any longer.

“You idiot. The hell do you think you’re doing, scaring Lady Kamui like that!? If you don’t get on your knees and beg for forgiveness, you’ll be begging for your life!” Jakob screamed at the man.

“Why should I apologize for teaching the Princess? Third in line for the throne and she’s scared of the dark?” Zero joked.

“Bastard! You-”

“Let’s just...stop here.” You interjected meekly, refusing to make eye-contact with anyone. You walked away from the two men with a depressing aura surrounding you. 

Zero had expected you to be flustered, yelling at him to stop joking, but you did no such thing.

_ Crap. Did I hit a nerve? _

With your head held low and your shoulders slumped, you started preparing your own tent. Jakob offered to help you, but you refused. Zero offered his hand as well, but you declined with a weak smile, which tore Zero apart.

“...Silas?”

“Hm? Oh, hey Kamui.” Silas replied with a smile, which quickly faded after seeing how upset you were. “Woah, hey, what’s wrong?” He asked as he put a gentle hand on your shoulder.

“Would you help me setup my tent? I’m having a bit of trouble…”

“Not a problem! Lead the way!”

You walked with Silas in tow in an awkward silence. He could feel that something was wrong, but he didn’t want to burden you with questions.

“Um...so...long day today, huh? Never realized how big this country really is.” He started.

“Yeah, this is the first time I’ve ever traveled so far.”

“It reminds me of when we were kids and I would sneak you out of the castle.” He laughed. You turned and gave him a forced smile, which broke his heart. He couldn’t take it anymore, your sadness affects everyone around you.

“Kamui, what’s wrong?” He asked as you finally reached your half-built tent. He began fixing it for you as he waited for an answer.

“Silas...do you think I’m strong?”

“Is that even a question? Of course you are!” He answered, shocked.

“Strong people like Xander and Camilla, do you think they have fears?” You asked.

“Fears? Well, sure, everyone is afraid of something.”

“Everyone? Even royalty?”

“Kamui, what is this about?”

“I-it’s just…” You hesitated, but looking up at Silas’ concerned face, you could tell that he really was worried for you. “I’m a Princess, and a soldier, I need to be strong and fearless. But I...when I think of being in the dark, alone, I get so scared. I was so lonely…!” Your voice cracked as you began to break. “No one was ever there to be my friend after you left. I can't go through that again, I'm so scared of it!” You shivered and felt tears build up in your eyes. “Having such stupid fears...I’m such...a pathetic princess.”

“You are not pathetic!” Silas shouted as he stood up and pulled you into a hug. You froze, but slowly melted into his warm embrace.

“You don’t have to be afraid of being alone. I’ll never leave you again, I promise. Neither will anyone in this army, or your family. We all love you.” 

You felt your entire body give in to Silas’ hold as you cried into his chest. He squeezed you tightly, hoping to calm you down.

“If there’s one thing I learned while training to become your knight, it’s that conquering your fears doesn’t erase them, it just makes them easier to deal with. There are so many things that I’m afraid of; failing to protect you, dying, failing my country, but I can overcome those fears. They make me stronger because I work harder to make sure they never come true.” Silas released you from his hold and looked down at your face. Your cheeks were stained with tears, which he wiped away with his thumbs, and you wore the ghost of a smile on your lips.

“Silas...thank you. I’ll work even harder to make sure we can end this war, and live happily again.” You whispered as you pulled him back into the hug. “You really are my very best friend.”

…

_ Hmph. _

Zero watched from a distance as Silas held you while you cried. The sight disgusted him. Silas held you for far too long, and it pissed the outlaw off, but it wasn’t the true reason he was angry. The tears that fell from your big, beautiful, crimson eyes were because of his harsh words. He made you cry. He made you run to another man for comfort. He didn't take your feelings and upbringing into consideration, and he hurt you, just like he hurts everyone he even remotely cares for.

Leaving the dark corner where he watched you, Zero moved to relax by the campfire. Everyone was asleep except for Silas, Jakob, Zero, and you.

“You.” A voice called out to Zero, one that he recognized immediately.

“Ah, the princess’s most loyal servant. How can I be of service to you, Jakob?” Zero asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know what your game is but I hope you know you’ll achieve nothing from this.”

“From what, might I ask?”

“Lady Kamui has taken a liking to you, but that is only because she is the most gentle and kind-hearted person in the world. She can’t see just how foul everyone around her is, how unworthy they are to be in her presence-”

Zero yawned.

“-and so they, YOU, think you can be her…’friend’...”

“Oh, I seem to have given you the wrong impression, Jakey-boy.”

“Oh? Then what are intentions?”

Zero leaned in dangerously close to Jakob and whispered:

“The princess and I are going to be  _ much more  _ than just friends.” 

Jakob was seething. It took every bit of willpower to not rip Zero in half.

“If you died, Lady Kamui would be indescribably upset. That is the only reason that you are not currently six feet under. No, scratch that, someone as disgusting as you doesn’t deserve a proper burial.”

“The more you talk dirty to me, the more I like you.” Zero said with a mischievous smile. “Of course, not as much as I like our dearest princess.”

“Watch yourself, pig, or you’ll find yourself missing more than one eye.” Jakob said, balling his fists and walking away to go and check on you. 

Zero scoffed at the butler whose petty threats amused him.

_ Silas is gonna piss himself when butler-boy catches him holding Kam- _

“Zero, you're still up?”

_ Great. Can’t get a second of peace around here, can I? _

“Well Silas, if I'm not cuddling up next to our dear princess, it seems I just can't sleep. Her warmth, her curves, her muscles-”

“A-alright!” Silas was beet-red. “Hey, you didn't happen to say anything to her today, right?”

“Haven't really sat down and had a chat, no. Why?” Zero asked.

“Kamui was really upset about something. She went to bed, but before she was crying and asking me these questions that just broke my heart. Someone made her upset, brought back some old memories.”

“Memories, huh.” Zero said as he looked up to the starry sky.

“I guess you wouldn't really know much about this. Kamui was always alone. She was locked away in the citadel every since she was kidnapped from Hoshido. All she ever had was her servants and me. Her family could hardly visit her at all unless it was for training or other official business.”

Zero listened to your past in silence.

“I was banished from her tower because I snuck her out, and I hadn't seen her in years. I only just found her the other day. Since then, she's had no real friends, only people who work for her.”

“So…”

“So, this is the first time in her whole life she's been outside, and surrounded by so many people. She's terrified.” Silas said. “She was always a scaredy-cat, and now she has been thrown into a war. I feel so bad for her…”

“Yeah...me too…” Zero said sadly. “I never thought that someone so cheery and innocent was actually so scared.”

_...I really need to apologize. _

“Well, it's our job from now on to protect her and keep her happy.” Silas stated, as if he found his new mission in life. His words seemed to resonate in Zero as well, as he nodded and gave a small smile to the young knight.

“Well, that's enough for one day. I'll see you tomorrow morning.” Silas said as he stood up from the floor around the campfire.

“G’night.”

“Hey, Zero?”

“Hm?”

“You're not as bad as everyone said you were. You seem to really care.”

“...You just caught me on a bad day. I'll be back to my usual self tomorrow. If you have a nightmare tonight, you know where my tent is.” Zero said, winking at Silas.

“R-right, goodnight!”

…

The night was long and harsh. The wind howled and shook the leaves of the trees, leaving a cool breeze in its wake. You shivered, eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling of your claustrophobic little tent. It wasn’t bad enough that you were in the middle of nowhere, but now, Mother Nature just  _ had _ to start making freaky noises. Everyone had long since gone to bed, and you could hear Arthur’s snoring, even though your tents were so far apart. Jakob was near you, as promised, but he can’t sleep with you, so the comfort of protection faded after a while. Elise offered to sleep with you, but she kicks more than any human you’ve ever known, so you decided to pass.

_ This is too much. Locked up in the castle for what feels like a million years, finally free, and now I actually can’t wait to get back. _

Every snap of a twig and crinkle of a leaf alerted all of your senses, but you couldn’t act upon what was almost certainly the wind. You sat up on your bedding and lit a tiny candle placed by your bedside.

_ I won’t be able to sleep until I get back to the castle, huh? How many more missions will Father send me on that will take days, maybe even weeks! I need to get used to this. _

A sound much heavier than a simple twig sounded off right outside of your tent. You hurriedly grabbed your sword and prepared for the worst.

_ A bandit? A wolf? Faceless? _

Zero.

You breathed a sigh of relief and put your sword down when you saw his beautiful face pop through the opening. You were not the only one happy at that moment, for Zero was greeted with a most stunning sight.

There you lay in your nightgown, hair slightly disheveled from tossing and turning, and yet still settled beautifully upon your shoulders and back. The bright flame gave your face the most beautiful glow, and your eyes lit up equally as bright when you saw Zero. His breath hitched in his throat, and the sight of your small, yet genuine smile made his heart beat faster than he thought it ever could. He could not identify what he was feeling, nor was he sure if he liked this feeling, but he knew it was something unfamiliar. At a loss for words, he simply stood there, wondering if you could hear the drumming of his heart.

“Z-Zero? Are you going to say something, or…?” You started. Suddenly becoming aware of your gown and messy hair, you covered your chest with the blanket and patted your hair down.

“Ah, r-right. I saw the candle light and I just, uh, thought something was…” He stopped midsentence as he continued to stare at you. This made you incredibly self-conscious, so you looked down at the candle instead.

“I’m alright, thank you though. Um... maybe you should come in? It’ll be strange if someone sees you staring into my tent.”

“Oh! I should just go. T-that is unless you had something fun in mind.” Seeming to regain his cool demeanor, Zero winked at you.

“I just thought...maybe you wanted to talk…” You said sweetly, looking up at him.

“Oh, talk. Right.” Zero came inside. You gave him room to sit across from you, his back towards the tent flaps. “Look, Princess, I’ve got something to say. It’s not something I normally say, so watch my lips very closely.”

_ Gladly. _

“I’m...sorry. Before, when I made fun of your fears, that was rude of me. I don’t exactly know what I was thinking…” Zero seemed genuinely upset at the fact that he made you cry, however, it was clear that apologizing was a struggle.

“It’s alright. You’re not wrong, I should be stronger and grow up.”

“No, that’s not it.” Zero stated. Confused, you looked into his eyes and gave your head a slight tilt.

_ Gods, that’s adorable. _

“It’s okay to be afraid. Yes, you have to be strong and yes, you have to be a leader, but you also have to learn.”

“Learn…?”

“Silas told me you were locked up all your life.” Zero saw that mentioning your past made the light in your eyes dim. That look of sadness on your face reminded him of himself. “I don’t want to drag up bad memories, but I just wanted you to know that I know. And I didn’t know before, that’s why I tried to have some fun with you, and it backfired. I had always wondered why Lord Leo only visited you occasionally, but now I understand you both much better.”

“It’s...alright. Really, don’t worry about it, I’m okay!” You smiled. “I really appreciate that you told me this. I feel a lot closer to you now.”

“Oh, Princess, we can get even closer.” Zero smirked.

“Z-Zero please.”

There was a pause in the conversation as you both sat in the dim light of your tent.

“Hey, Zero?”

“Hm?”

“Can we lay down outside?”

“Outside? Never done it outside before. Might get messy-”

“I said lay down!”

“And why do you want to lay down in the cold? Is this some weird dragon-nature thing?”

“No, it’s just...well...Nohr is a very dark place and I’m not always allowed outside. I kind of wanted to look at the stars while I’m here. And I...want to do that with you.” You were glad that it was so dark in your tent because the blush on your cheeks could not be tamed.

“...Sure, Lady Kamui.”

“Ah, I haven’t heard you say my name in awhile! You make it sound so lovely!”

“Not hard to make a lovely name sound lovely.”

…

Though it was cold and windy, neither you, nor Zero, seemed to care. You laid in the grass near the camp, gazing at the stars in silence. The occasional sigh of happiness would escape your lips, and Zero found it so amusing how something so simple could make you so happy. Eventually, you fell asleep, and Zero gave a small laugh at the sound of the cutest little snore he has ever heard. He turned over to look at you and-

- _ Wow. _

Your figure bathed in the moonlight as though it were made for you. Your white hair seemed to glow, your gown fell gracefully on your curves and muscles, and your curls, even when messy and unkept, perfectly accentuated the structure of your face. For only a second, Zero thought he was in the presence of a goddess. The innocence on your face and the sheer ability to fall asleep, outside, next to a man, amused him to no end. Another light gust of wind blew over your bodies and you shivered unconsciously and so Zero, as lightly as he could, took your hand in his. Your hands were much smaller than his, and the feeling of your soft skin against his course and dirty hands sent a shiver down his spine. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

_ This warmth inside of me… What is this girl doing to me? _

Being alone in the moonlight with you, holding hands, Zero recalled Silas’ speech. He felt it was his duty to protect this pureness that radiated off of you. Of course, he is a retainer to Leo alone, however, he felt it as more of a personal mission to be by your side. Even if he did nothing, even if all he did was watch as you went about your day, or fought by your side, even if he feels unworthy, he felt he needed to be there. Before any other man, before any other sorrow, before any other impurity could take you away. For the first time in a long time, there is something in this world he wants to hold on to.

After holding your hand for a little while longer, Zero gently lifted you into his arms and carried you to your tent. Though the sun would be rising soon, he decided to return to his tent and try to get a few hours in. All through the night, he could still feel the warmth of your hand in his. It was a warmth he didn't want to forget, a warmth he wanted to feel again, but only if it was with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, I'm not gonna change his name to Niles. We'll all just choose to ignore that. This fic exists in its own vacuum where Niles is still Zero and chapters come out slower than what was once believed to be humanly possible.


	7. A Life Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and her team return home. She reunites with her family, and although she is terrified to face her father, Zero gives her something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter seems a bit shorter than the others hmm. i'll make next one longer

The day was long and harsh, but eventually you made it to Nohr.

“Ahh~ home sweet home!” Elise said. “Silas and I will go put the horses away and then we can talk to Father.”

Silas and Elise made their way to the stables with Effie and Arthur in tow.

“I will report to Master Leo at once! Milady, it has been a pleasure to bask in your excellence on the battlefield! May our fates cross paths again!” Odin exclaimed as he ran off towards the castle.

“I will inform tactician Iago of our arrival and request an audience with his Majesty. Please enter the castle Lady Kamui, it is rather cold outside.” Jakob said, kindly.

“Zero, shouldn’t you be going with Odin?” You asked, turning to the man standing behind you.

“And leave you out here, all by yourself? Give me some credit, Princess, I’m more of a gentleman than that.” Zero said, feigning offence.

“Gentleman is not the word I would use to describe you.” You joked.

“Oh? And what word would you use?”

“Crude, childish, flirtatious, sarcastic, the list never ends.”

You two spoke about this and that all the way to the castle, where you waited for your father. Upon arriving at the front entrance, you were suddenly struck with an unbearable amount of anxiety. You were supposed to suppress the rebellion alone. You had the help of many people, and your father would not be pleased. Seeing the anxious look on your face, Zero places a gentle hand on the small of your back.

“What’s got you so upset all of a sudden?”

“N-nothing, let’s just head inside.” You said as you began to walk into the massive doors.

“Woah woah woah, hang on, Your Highness.” Zero said, grabbing your wrist, pulling you back towards him. “Tell me.”

“...”

“I won’t let you go.” He said, waiting for your response.

“...I... was supposed to quell the Ice Tribe rebellion alone.” You whispered, avoiding eye contact.

“What? An entire rebellion, by yourself? Yeah maybe we should get you to a medic-”

“Zero! My father ordered me to do this! He ‘spoke’ to Anankos, and that was his order! People who fail Father...King Garon...don’t live to try to redeem themselves.”

“L-look, Lady Kamui, you’re his daughter. He’s not going to-”

“I’m not his daughter!” You screamed, tears brimming in your eyes. “I’m...I’m not. I was born in Hoshido, surely Leo told you!”

“Lord Leo mentioned it, yeah.”

“My life relied on this mission. Our success is my failure…” 

Your voice broke down as a tear rain down your left cheek. Zero lifted his hand to wipe it away, but he hesitated. He could feel a pair of cold eyes on him, and he hated the feeling of being watched. However, he hated seeing you cry much more. He finally brought his hand to you face and used his thumb to wipe away the mess your father was making.

_ Will King Garon really kill her? Is there nothing I, or even Lord Leo can do? _

“Kamui! Oh my sweet little sister!” A kind and gentle voice called out to you, and you saw a familiar figure come out of the shadows.

_ So the one watching us was Lady Camilla... _

“C-Camilla!” You quickly gathered your emotions and smiled at your sister. She smiled back, her big, beautiful smile that always made you feel better. Her eyes seemed to light up as she saw you, but you saw them turn cold for a split second when she looked at Zero.

“Lady Camilla, a pleasure as always.” Zero said, bowing to the tall princess.

“Oh, if it isn’t Leo’s subordinate. Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Not at the moment, milady, why?”

“Leo would most certainly like to speak with you. After all, this was a mission involving his precious sisters, he’ll want to know how it went. Plus, I’m sure Kamui will be quite busy. She is a princess after all, and you will only get in the way.”

Camilla was being unusually cruel. It was as if she hated Zero, desperately trying to pull you away and keep you for herself.

“Camilla, that’s not true! I can spend time with both of-”

“Kamui.”

A deep voice called out to you, and you turned around to see your older brother, Xander, standing farther back, away from the entrance.

“Xander! Please excuse me, Zero, Camilla.” You excused yourself as you ran off.

“Xander, thank you so much! You sent such amazing soldiers, I would've died if they hadn't…”

Zero listened to your bubbly voice as it trailed off, watching as you practically flew to the Prince’s side. Xander was happy to see you, he gave what could be passed as a smile for the constantly frowning crown prince and hugged you, patting your hair as he held you. A tinge of jealousy hit Zero, but only for a moment, as Camilla called his attention back to her.

“Kamui was hurt while she was there, was she not?”

“Yes, milady.”

“I'm told she was hurt multiple times.” Camilla said, eyeing Zero with distaste.

“Unfortunately.” He answered.

“Details, please.”

“I did not see it happen the first time, but she took an axe to the shoulder…” 

Camilla winced.

“...The second time, she took a serious blow of magic to the back.”

Clearly pained by the thought of you being harmed, Camilla could hardly stop her hands from shaking as she balled them into fists.

“...It is entirely my fault, Lady Camilla. Lady Kamui was protecting me.”

“I knew. I knew she would get hurt out there. She's always protecting people, putting herself on the line for them. My precious Kamui…” 

Camilla watched you speak excitedly to Xander. As your hair blew in wind, a new, fresh set of scars could be made out on your neck. Camilla could hardly take it, turning her chilling gaze back to Zero.

“It should have been the other way around. It should have been you.”

Zero was given no chance to respond as the lilac princess turned on her heels and made way for you and the prince. She came to your side, and Elise came running to you as well. All that was missing was-

“Zero! My partner! My companion! My friend! My-”

“What do you want, Odin?” Zero asked, not even turning around to properly address the mage.

“Our lordly master has formally requested the presence of both you and his dragoness sister!”

“Lord Leo wishes to see me? How cute. Did he miss me?” The outlaw asked sarcastically.

“I-I’m not sure…? At any rate, you should make haste!” Odin said, leaving.

Turning to look at you, Zero saw that your conversation with your family was over, now Camilla was simply fawning over you, so he decided it was a good time to take you away. As he began to approach the royal family, Xander stared at him with a less-than-friendly-look.

“Milady Kamui.”

“Oh! Zero! Sorry I left you all alone there.” You greeted him with a tender smile and warm, welcoming eyes. Your look was not matched by any other member of the family there besides Elise.

“Your brother, Lord Leo, wishes to speak with us. If you would please follow me.” Zero said, with an odd air of seriousness about him. Probably due to Xander’s presence.

“Oh, sure! Xander, Camilla, Elise, I’ll see you all in a minute.”

“Do not keep Father waiting much longer, little princess.” Xander said.

_ Little princess? How uncharacteristically cute for the crown prince of Nohr. _

“I won’t! I’ll be back, and with Leo this time!” You said as you started for Leo’s office, Zero following right next to you. A little  _ too _ next to you, for Xander’s liking.

“Be careful my little sweetheart. Don’t run!” Camilla called out to you.

“Hah, I won’t! Come on, Zero.”

“Coming.”

…

“That man...Leo’s retainer. He is quite comfortable with Kamui.” Xander observed.

“Too comfortable. He has laid his hands on her.” Camilla added.

“Aww come on guys! Don’t be such sticks in the mud after we just got back! Come on, let’s grab some grub while we wait for Kamui and Leo!”

…

“So, any idea what Leo wants?” You asked the man walking beside you.

“Perhaps he wishes to finally confess his undying love to me.” He answered, jokingly as always.

“Well why would I need to be there for that?”

“Maybe he’s confessing to you too. I’ve never been opposed to a relationship with more than two people.”

“Zero, he’s my brother.”

“Not by blood! Oh, the possibilities…”

“Stop.”

“What’s the problem they already adore you! Hell, Lord Xander even calls you his ‘little princess’. I’m sure there is more to his affection.”

“Zero, I’m serious. That’s gross!”

“So against the idea of a relationship, hm? Does the pretty princess have a  fiancé already?”

“I am not against relationships and I do n- wait. You think I’m pretty?” You asked, interrupting your own thoughts.

“Gorgeous, now answer the question.”

“W-what question?” You asked, blushing. You had completely forgotten what you were talking about because holy crap, Zero thinks you’re pretty.  _ Gorgeous _ .

“A  fiancé , princess. Aren’t all royals in line to be carried away once they’re of age?”

“Oh, uh, no. No one in my family is engaged. Why do you ask?

“Perfect, I can have you all to myself…” Zero said, laughing mischievously.

“D-don’t joke about stuff like that!” You yelled, flustered beyond belief. 

“Who said I was joking?”

“Let’s just go inside.” You said, finally arriving at Leo’s door.

Zero went to knock on the door, but you simply let yourself in.

“Leo!!” You yelled, running into the room and heading straight for your little brother.

“Kamui, haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Leo asked, disgruntled.

“Oh, I’m just so happy to see you! I missed my adorable little brother!” You said, pulling him into a great big hug.

“K-Kamui….can’t….breathe….”

“S-sorry, little brother. I just really really wanted to thank you! You sent your retainers to help me, and they were incredible! They saved my life!” You said, grabbing hold of Leo’s face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you so much, little Leo.”

“Kamui, honestly! There is another person in this room, you know!” Leo said, blushing adorably.

“Oh, don’t mind me, milord. I’m enjoying the show.” Zero said. Though, as much as he loved seeing Leo all flustered under your touch, he couldn’t help but wonder what your lips felt like. Seeing your chest against Leo’s, your arms around his neck, both of you smiling in each other’s hold, he realized that he desperately wanted to be in his lord's position.

“Kamui, come on! I called you here to discuss a serious matter!” Leo said, pushing you away from him. He shoved you a bit too hard, as you ended up accidentally backing into Zero, who expertly caught hold of your shoulders.

“Oof, sorry Zero. Leo! Be more careful!”

“S-sorry. At any rate, both of you can have a seat.”

Both you and Zero took a seat in the two chairs in front of Leo’s desk.

‘Now then, I read Odin’s report on the mission. Although it was a success, you were in danger multiple times throughout, weren’t you, Kamui?”

“Ah, y-yeah. I was injured, but I’m okay now.” You said sheepishly, rubbing part of the wound on your neck.

“Sister, this could have been avoided. Not only did you leave Elise behind, but then you foolishly sent Jakob to save her, leaving yourself alone in the process!”

“T-there was someone in front of me! I wouldn’t have been able to get to Elise in time! Jakob was the only one who could!” You tried reasoning with your brother, but he wouldn’t have it.

“Kamui, if you had taken even a minute to plan your attack, you could in perfect health right now! Every second counts when on the battlefield. If Zero and Odin had been late or had gotten lost, you could’ve died. Even if you were thrown into battle unexpectedly, you should have taken a minute to assess the situation. ”

“...You’re right. I could have died. How can I bring peace back to the world If I’m dead?”

The reality of your situation, of the fact that the peace of your two countries is intertwined with your life, hit you harder than any axe. You looked down at your feet, and Zero looked at you with a mixture of pity and confusion. You were not the strong, stubborn, and determined girl he had met just about a week ago. You looked small and weak, but above all, you look scared, genuinely terrified about your status in this world. He couldn’t stand it.

“Lady Kamui, it’s alright. Your friends and family are by your side. You won’t die until it’s your time.”

“Oh, we’re not done.” Leo said, calling his retainers attention. “What were thinking? The battle was ‘over’ so you let your guard down? You could’ve died too! And then what?”

“Like you said, Master Leo, the battle was over. I assumed once arrangements were being made with Clear, the villagers would stop fighting.”

“Kamui makes arrangements with Clear.  **You** , and every other soldier there watches her back and protects her. What was unclear about that?”

“You’re ri-”

“Both of you, assume that you are always and forever in danger. Never let your guard down for a second. Plan for your next battle, don’t just run in. People’s lives rely on you, Kamui, more than just the lives of your soldiers.”

“You’re right, Leo.” You said quietly.

“Yes, Master Leo.” Zero said.

“Alright, you can go. I’ll be at the reception chamber in a minute, I just need to finish some paperwork. Go on, Kamui.”

You shot up from your chair and left the room. Zero followed quickly behind. You were quick, fast-walking down the hall to return to your family, until a hand grabbed you by the elbow and spun you around.

“What are you-”

“Lady Kamui, do you trust me?” Zero asked.

“What? Yes, of course I trust you.”

“I don’t trust you.” Zero said bluntly, letting go of your elbow.

“Wha-Why? What did I do?”

“Nothing, I just don’t. Not yet, anyhow. But you see, it’s this trust that you have in people who you just met that will hurt you. While Lord Leo is harsh as hell, he is not wrong.”

“I know that!” You yelled. “I… should go. Shouldn’t keep my father waiting.”

“Right. See you later.”

Neither of you moved a muscle.

“...Zero.”

“Hm?”

“If I die-”

“No. Don’t.”

“What?”

“Don’t die. Okay? Just don’t die. Fight for your life. It’s one worth fighting for. Come out of this alive, and then come find me. We’ll celebrate your life, your victory.” Zero reached out his right hand toward your face and gently moved a piece of hair behind your ear. “Don’t die on me and then leave me hanging. I never liked drinking alone. Besides, it’ll be like a date.”

He then turned around and left. You couldn’t move, you simply stood there and watched him walk away. That is, until Leo caught up with you and practically dragged you to where you needed to go. To face your father, to face your fate. To fight for your life, and then go on a date. 

Your first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> married "niles" in my file, but this game is kicking my ass. literally stopped playing chapter 26 of conquest bc is so fucking annoying and finished this instead. help me RNGesus


	8. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui reports to her Father, who is far from pleased. Zero finds a place to help the Princess unwind, but she is more fun and easy-going than he first realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when someone who has never been on a date writes a date scene. magical.

Everyone in the world knows of King Garon and his cruel ways. Few remember the days before his wife died, when he was a steadfast and honorable king. He was not your blood father, but he was your father. The day you chose to side with Nohr was the day you accepted this fact. No father would want to see his children harmed, but Garon was not well known for being a good father. 

“Is this true, Kamui!?” The King called out. 

“...Yes, Father. I received help from Elise and her retainers, Silas, Jakob, and Leo’s retainers.”

“Not only did you disobey a direct order from Anankos, but you also involved your own sister in your misdeeds.”

“A traitorous act, my liege! She disobeyed her king and the great Anankos! The rules are clear on what we do with her kind. We must put an end to Kamui, once and for all!” Iago said. 

It was clear he hated you from the first day you can remember being in Nohr. Now was simply a good time to release that hatred in the most cruel way.

“No! Father, please! Kill me, don't kill my sister!” Elise yelled, jumping in front of you.

“Elise, stop!” You cried.

“If there is anyone who needs to die, it is me, Father.” Xander said, putting a hand on your shoulder. “I sent Elise and all the other soldiers out to help Kamui. It is I who disobeyed you.”

“Xander, no! You don't have to! No one has to die, we can find a way to fix this!” You yelled.

“Kill me, or kill no one. Father.” Xander said.

“Enough.” Garon bellowed. His voice, deep and raspy. It was a commanding voice, but unlike Xander’s voice, it was not comforting. His every word sent chills down your spine.

“I do not want to kill any of my precious children.” He said. “Although it was not how I wished, she completed her mission. By the grace of Anankos, I will pardon her. She is, after all, my daughter.”

“Your Majesty, you can't possibly--!” Iago started.

“Thank you, Father! And you too, Xander. You didn't need to put your life on the line for me.” You said, turning to Xander, grabbing his hand off of your shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

“Little princess, that is the duty of an older brother.” He said, squeezing back. He really and truly was your hero. Everything he does is for his family and his country, you can only hope to one day be as strong as him.

“I must admit, Kamui,” Garon said, interrupting your thoughts, “I didn't expect you to carry out the mission with such expertise. I will waste no time sending such a talented soldier of Nohr on her next mission.”

“Next mission…?” You questioned.

“You will head to Notre Sagesse. It is currently under Hoshidan rule, you will conquer it.”

“Notre Sagesse? It will be yours, Father.” You said, with a fake confidence.

“The place is teeming with Hoshidan soldiers, expect conflict.” Your father warned.

“I'll have to fight Hoshidans?” You asked, thinking of the inevitability of fighting your siblings.

“Is this a problem? After all you've done, you won't raise your sword against Hoshido?” He asked, his gaze making you feel small.

“No, this won't be a problem. I am a Nohrian. I will do what you ask.” You said, bowing slightly.

“Good. You leave in two days. Be ready, my daughter.” He said, almost as if he was warning you, and then rose from his throne and walked away with Iago. As the doors to the throne room closed behind him, you felt a great weight lift from your shoulders. Everyone exhaled simultaneously.

…

“I'm alive…” You said, taking a deep breath. Being in the throne room practically removes all air from your lungs.

“I would never let you get hurt, little sister.” Camilla said lovingly, brushing through your curly locks with her fingers.

“I am glad you’re alright, but I worry about the mission you’ve been sent on…” Xander said, eyebrows furrowing.

“Nothing to worry about! Elise is here to save the day and heal all your pain away!” Elise said with a smile.

“Elise is going with you? Well, it’s been nice knowing you Kamui. Rest in peace.” Leo said snarkily.

“Leo, don’t even joke!” Camilla scolded.

“Yeah, shut it, ya big meanie!” Elise yelled, hitting him.

“Oh Kamui, I wish I could come with you and destroy all the people who want to hurt you, but…” Camilla said, looking at you apologetically.

“Father gave you all your own missions, I know. Don’t worry though, we’ll be just fine!”

“I have no doubts about that, just…” Xander started. He placed a hand gently on your cheek and stroked it with his thumb, which is probably the most affectionate thing he has ever done. “...be careful, little princess.”

“I will. I promise.”

…

“Alright! We’ve got tonight and tomorrow to prepare, and then we leave the next morning!” You said, addressing what was quite possibly the smallest army in existence; your army.

“I shall prepare your armor and weapons. They will be polished to perfection, milady.” Jakob said.

“The horses are fine, I’ll make sure they’re well fed before we leave.” Said Silas.

“I’ll train extra hard for the next two days, Arthur too!” Effie yelled, smacking Arthur on the back, who only grunted in response.

“My magic is at your disposal, my princess! You need only call on Odin Dark, and I shall appear as the moon does behind the clouds of dusk!” Odin yelled. Though honestly, when is Odin not yelling?

“Just tell me who to kill, and it’ll be done in the most pleasing way possible.” Zero smirked at you. He, in particular, had been staring at you for a very long time.

Your army was gathered in the barracks where all soldiers who were not royal slept. You had come to tell your troops to prepare for the journey ahead and take the time to rest. Zero was the first person you saw when you walked into the barracks. He had been waiting there, pacing back and forth in front of the door, waiting for a certain white-haired princess to walk in, alive and well. Of course, once you walked in, the nervousness vanished and he returned to his usual, sarcastic self. You didn’t mind, you quite liked that side of him. In fact, you found yourself liking most every side of him. 

_ Gods, does this man even have a bad side? _

“Alright, people. We’re going to be making our way to Notre Sagesse, which is quite a journey. Be ready for conflict and stay on your guard, no matter what.”

“Yes, ma'am!” They all said in unison.

“Good, enjoy the next two days. Come talk to me if you have any questions or concerns. Goodnight.” You said, walking away from your army with a smile.

A few people came up to talk to you about different things. Silas wanted permission to repair his sword using the army's funds, Effie wanted to know if you could spot her in her next training session, and Jakob told you he could refill and restock the army’s vulnerary supply. All the while, Zero waited by the exit, watching as you dealt with your friends. When finished, you noticed him, and walked towards the exit.

“Ready to go?” He asked, arms crossed over his chest.

“Go where?” You asked.

“Out. Drinking. Don’t tell me you already forgot about our date…” Zero answered, seemingly offended.

“Oh! No, I d-didn’t forget I-I just--”

“Just what? Got plans with someone else?” He asked, edging off of the wall and leaning closer to you. Really close. So close you could feel his breath on your lips. 

You backed up, of course, though you had a nagging thought in the back of your head that kept asking “if you were alone with him, would you have backed up?”

“No, no plans! I’m ready. I should just tell Jakob that we’re-”

“Don’t worry about him. Tonight, it’s just you and me.. Let’s go, Princess.” He said, grabbing your hand.

_ Oh my gods. Oh my GODS are we actually going to walk there while holding hands? _

Seeing how flustered you were about the whole situation, Zero turned to you and said,

“Wouldn’t want you to get lost in the busy streets of Nohr, right?”

“I’m not a child! You can let go of me!” You yelled.

“I know I can. Question is, do you actually want me to let go?”

“...”

“And there’s our answer.” Zero said as he continued walking, your hand in his.

Though he was acting casual about the whole ordeal, his heart was beating almost as fast as yours.

“So, I figured you don’t know any nice places to go to since you’ve never really been here. Hope you don’t mind that I picked the place.” Zero said loudly, trying to speak above the volume of the people around you.

“It’s fine. Wherever you want to go is perfect.” You said, giving his hand a little squeeze. He squeezed back, and picked up the pace a little.

You walked for about 20 minutes. Zero lead you away from the city streets and the loud people to a little bar on the outskirts.

“How cute!” You exclaimed.

The building was small, one story, and entirely made of wood. It was old and falling apart, but it was charming in its own right.

“Cute? Don’t let the owner here you say that.”

“You know the owner?”

“Sort of. He works behind the bar. No one knows his name, so we all just call him B, for bartender. I’ve been coming here awhile. He knows me about as well as I know him, but that’s comforting.” Zero said, looking up at the stars.

“Well, I can’t wait to meet him! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine!” You said, smiling up at Zero.

“Just stay near me.” Zero said, leading you into the bar. He opened the door, letting you in first.

_Oh...wow. The interior is just as quaint!_ _The people are...very...different._

Big men and women lined the bar. They all wore armor and had weapons strapped to their sides. They were clearly not royal guards or border patrol.

“Let’s get a table.” Zero said, letting go of your hand and placing it now on your back.

You sat down across from each other at a table in the corner, and a waitress came to your table, an adorable, older woman with short hair.

“What’ll the couple be having tonight?”

“C-couple? Oh I’m not-”

“Two beers and a steak.” Zero interrupted.

“Oh, I don’t drink beer I’ll just have a--”

“Just one steak? You’ve got a lady here, Zero!” The waitress said, addressing Zero by name, which fascinated you.

“It’s a big steak, Laila. We’ll be alright.” He answered.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.” She said, leaving.

“W-wait I-!”

She left.

“Zero, what was all that stuff on her arms?” You asked, looking like a wide-eyed, curious kid surrounded by adults.

“What stuff?”

“The art! There were these beautiful paintings, but they were on her skin!” You said, gesturing to your skin, which was clean, yet scarred.

“Those are tattoos. Never seen them before?”

“Never! How lovely, I want a tattoo!”

“I think every member of your family would take turns torturing me if I let that happen.” Zero laughed.

“Here are your drinks, your food will be here shortly.” Laila said.

“Thank you!” You smiled at her.

“Sorry if I’m being rude, but I’ve just got to know your name, dear!” Laila said, clearly interested in you.

“Kamui, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Kamui? Were you named after the princess?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh, no I am the-”

“Yup, her parents loved the name so, they named her the same thing.” Zero said, kicking your leg under the table.

“Oh, how sweet! I’m sure Her Highness would love that. And I’m sorry for asking, it’s just that Zero has been coming here for years, but this is the first time he’s brought someone with him!” Laila said.

“Laila. Food.” Zero said.

“Okay, okay. I’ll be back!” She waved as she went to get your food.

“So, what’s it like in the barracks? Full access to the outside world, constantly surrounded by people, sounds interesting!”

“I wouldn’t know. Royal retainers are granted rooms in the castle near their masters. Both Odin and I have a room on either side of Lord Leo.”

“Well, I’ve finally been given a room in the main castle, so hopefully we’ll see each other more often!”

“The main castle, huh? Jakob is probably destroying it looking for you right now. The thought of him all flushed and sweating, calling your name while running throughout the entire castle, it’s pleasing.” Zero laughed.

“Oh I’m sure he’ll be fine. Though I’ll probably get a lecture the second we get back.”

Laila brought your food out, and Zero was quick to shoo her away again.

“Woah, you were right. This is huge!” You said, staring at the ridiculously massive steak in front of you, alongside an abnormally large glass full of beer.

“Well? Dig in. And drink. We’re celebrating.” Zero said, taking a sip of his beer.

“I’ve never had alcohol before.”

“Seriously? Not even once? Doesn’t every kid steal a drink from their parent’s cellars? I’d imagine the royal cellar is huge.” He said.

“I wouldn’t know. I think the cellar is in the main castle, I was locked away in a tower.” You laughed self-deprecatingly. “Sounds like your stereotypical princess story. A sweet little thing locked away until her knight in shining armor saves her.” You said, playing around with your food.

“...Who’s your knight?” Zero asked.

“I...don’t really have one. Maybe Silas? Or...myself, I guess? I trained hard every single day so that Father would let me out. I wanted Xander to be proud of me. I wanted my training with him to pay off, so that I could fight beside him as a soldier of Nohr.”

“Well, you got what you wanted, right?” He asked.

“That, an entire other family, and a war.” You sighed. “I’m sorry. You brought me here because you wanted to celebrate, right? Let’s drink up!” You said, trying to lighten the mood. You raised your glass and toasted with Zero. “To peace!”

“To peace.” He repeated.

You took a sip of your beer and immediately regretted it.

“Gods, that is disgusting!” You yelled, shoving piece after piece of steak in your mouth, hoping to drown out the taste.

“Haha! And so the little princess has tainted her tongue with her first beer!”

“And last!” You said through a mouthful of food.

“Oh, if your family could see you now, they’d throw a fit. Your face is covered in food!” He said, unable to contain his laughter. 

“I need a napkin!”

“Here, I’ve got you.” Zero said.

His hand reached over and held your cheek, turning your face towards him. He brought a napkin to your face and wiped your lips slowly, maintaining eye-contact all the while.

_ G-gods. This is...so embarrassing. How can he just do these things and be totally casual about it!? _

_ … _

_ My heart is fit to burst. This girl is too much. How can one person’s face be this perfect, even when messy? _

“T-thanks.” You said, a blushing mess, as Zero moved back and placed the napkin on the table.

“Not a problem.”

“Uh...t-the steak is good.”

“I should hope so, you just ate half of it.” He said, pointing at the, surely enough, half eaten steak.

“Oh gods, I’m sorry! I’m done, the rest is yours.”

“No worries. It’s nice to see this side of you.” He said with a smirk.

“That’s funny, I was thinking the same thing about you earlier!” You laughed.

A moment of blissful silence passed over you both as the bar’s band readied their instruments and vocals. 

“So, I’m probably overstepping by asking this, but, how did the meeting with the King go?” He asked.

“He was...less than pleased. Iago, the tactician, called for my execution.”

“A tactician has that kind of power?”

“Not really, but I doubt Father would have stopped him if it wasn’t for Xander and Elise. They stood up for me. They were willing to die for me, and I for them. Luckily, we all made it out alive, Father showed mercy.”

“I’m grateful that he did. That battle at the Ice Tribe’s village would’ve been for nothing if you just died right after.”

“I’m grateful too,” You said, smiling bashfully at Zero, “because now I get to be here, with you.”

The music started; a lovely, upbeat tune with beautiful lyrics sung by a young lady. The sound lifted your spirits and you found yourself with an insatiable need to dance.

“Oh, how fun! Let’s dance, Zero!” You said to him.

“I don’t dance, Princess.”

“Of course you do, everyone dances! Come on!” You shot up from your seat and grabbed him by the hand.

“No.”

“Yes!”

“N-woah!”

You were stronger than he thought. You pulled him right out of his seat and dragged him to the middle of the bar. Others had already gotten up and started dancing.

“Princess, I’m serious. I don’t--”

“It’s okay! It’s easy, just follow my steps.” You said. 

You let go of his hand as your hips began to sway to the music. You were as agile as ever, bare feet stepping beautifully with each beat. Zero just stood there, moving his feet occasionally. Your hair flowed, bouncing and twirling as its owner danced. Zero was in awe, and also embarrassed. He never cared about being stared at, but people were admiring you, and he looked like a fool. You were smiling, laughing, even the band was mesmerized with you.

“Come on!” You called to him, grabbing his hands again and pulling him closer. 

You were in control. You moved and he moved with you.

_ Ah, screw it. Time to face the music. Guess I’ll just do what she’s doing. _

He was dancing. He moved his feet, he spun and bounced with you, he even swayed his hips. You felt the music, and he felt you. It was magical. He wasn’t dancing with a princess, right now he was just dancing with you. He could hold you, feel you, press you against his body, watch your hips as they move from side to side. You were simply you in this moment: a girl who wanted to dance and have fun. No war, no death, no kings, just music and a partner. 

It was a simple thing, get up and dance. And yet it was something you never truly got to experience. Sure, Gunter would give you dance lessons, and you and Jakob would occasionally dance with each other at those lessons, but this was spontaneous. You were dancing with a friend in a bar you’ve never seen in a part of Nohr you’ve never been to.

The music died down and changed to a slower, more romantic song. This was Zero’s cue to stop, and you complied, as you were too energetic to take it slow now.

“That was so much fun!” You exclaimed as Zero walked to the bar and pulled money out of one of his pockets. “Oh, you’re paying?”

“Yeah, it’s getting late. As fun as this was, we should probably get going before Jakob reports you as missing.”

“Oh I wish I brought money! I’m sorry I was so forgetful, please let me make it up to you!”

Zero gave the money to B, who mumbled a compliment on your dance.

“I won’t take your money.” Zero said, leading you to the front door.

“But I need to--”

“You can repay me by coming out with me again.”

“...Huh?”

“Of course, you can pick the place this time.”

“You...want to go out again?” You asked.

“Yeah, why not? I don’t remember the last time I danced, or if I ever even did” He said as you both walked out of the bar and into the dark Nohrian streets. Night had long since fallen, it was rather late. "I had fun, clean fun. No pain or anything was involved, and I still had a good time. No one’s ever managed that before. I’d like to do it again.” He said, facing you.

_ His skin is so lovely in the moonlight. _

“I had fun too. I’d love to go out again!”

“I’ll show you what your country has to offer, good and bad. You’ve been in a tower your whole life, princess. Let your new knight show you what you’ve been missing out on.” He said, one hand on his chest and the other reaching out to you. You took it, and he began to walk you home.

“I take back what I said to you earlier today.” You said, smiling to yourself as you walked hand-in-hand down the peaceful road.

“What’s that?”

“You are a gentleman, among other things.”

“How sweet of you to finally notice. I’ve only saved your life and took you out on a date. Nothing special.”

You laughed, he joked, and you laughed some more. It was such a pure and wonderful night. The walk there, the dinner and the dancing, and the walk back. You got to see more of your country in the past week than you have in you entire life, and you have Zero to thank for that. Everything was absolutely perfect.

That is, until you arrived back at the castle and Jakob practically ripped you from Zero’s grasp. He gave you quite the lecture and walked you straight to your room. Turning around, Zero was seen laughing and waving at you. The last thing you saw was him blowing you a kiss before you turned the corner and he was out of sight. 


	9. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero takes care of some dirty work, which Kamui unfortunately has to witness. The unpleasant experience brings the two closer, and they spend a peaceful night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song used in this chapter. The song was written by Amarante and it is called "The Manic". I do not profit off of it's use, and ask that you please support the musicians!

“Prisoner interrogations? Is that all?” Zero asked.

“Yes.” Leo replied. “A Hoshidan spy was captured in a town not to far from the capital, he should be in the dungeons now. Get him talking. Find out what he was looking for. The list of information we need is on my desk.”

Zero grabbed the list and read it over.

“Not a problem, milord! Are you sure you require no further services before we leave with Lady Kamui?” Odin asked.

“I’ll be fine. This is the last thing I need taken care of before I go off on my mission. Get all the information you can, especially anything regarding Kamui. Once he’s useless to you, get rid of him. I don’t care how.”

“Anything regarding Princess Kamui?” Zero repeated, looking up from the paper.

“I need to make sure she’s safe. If they plan on kidnapping her again, we need to build up our patrol and castle defenses. I want to know if they want her back or want her dead.”

“...Right. We’ll take care of it.”

“Very well. Odin, before you go, Elise asked for you. Head over to her quarters and see what she wants. Don’t stay long.”

“Yes, milord!” Odin said as he ran out of the room and turned left.

“Good day, Master Leo. We’ll be back with what you need.”

“Zero. If, by chance, you think you can get more than the bare minimum of information we need, do not hesitate.”

“Yes, milord.”

…

_ So, Lady Kamui really is in constant danger. I’ll need to stay near her at all times. No one’s better at spotting a spy than a thief. _

Zero walked down the beautiful halls of the castle, taking in all of the decor that he wouldn’t being seeing for awhile. 

_ All these artifacts, these precious things that must cost an arm and a leg, does King Garon even know that he owns them? Has he ever walked down this hall? Has he ever visited his children in their rooms? ...Has he welcomed Kamui to the cas- _

 

There’s a pain I’ll carry with me

Through the days I will dream

Of losing you…

And losing me…

 

The beautiful song cut Zero’s thoughts. He could just barely hear it, craving more of the gentle sound. He picked up his pace and walked towards the singing.

 

I'm not the man that you will need 

I've let you down entirely 

You're better off

You're better off

I’ll let you go

You’re better off...

 

He came to a door similar to his Master’s. It was ajar, just enough so that the hypnotizing voice could flow through the halls. Servants could be seen at the end of the hall with their eyes closed, taking in the lovely sound. Zero, with his one good eye, peeked inside.

 

Kick me out and let me go 

You don't need me, I'm an angry soul 

Shut me out and lock the door 

You don't need me…

 

It was a sad song that spoke to Zero on a level that he could hardly bear. Looking inside, he saw you in a black, short sleeved, knee length dress with white lace on the edges. You were sitting by your open window, singing while staring out at the city lights. Nohr hardly has any sun. It’s people live in perpetual darkness, and it saddened you deeply. That much was clear from the lack of life in your eyes. The wind blew in through the window and your hair and dress flew to the side.

 

Pick up all these broken pieces 

I have left behind 

I've left you behind 

Pick up all these broken pieces 

I have left behind 

 

Zero was enchanted with your voice. Whether you were talking. singing, laughing, or screaming out orders, it was so beautiful. Everything about you seemed to pull him in deeper. He wanted to talk to you more, get to know you, be around you. Every second with you was to be cherished.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hardly remembered why he was walking this way in the first place.

_ Ah crap, Lord Leo needs an interrogation done. Completely forgot. _

Zero walked away from your door reluctantly, saddened to hear your voice fade away as he made it farther down the hall.

...

He arrived in the dungeons and made his way to Odin, who had gotten there before him.

“My blood aches from the mere sight of you, fiend! To think that someone could be so foolish as to try and kidnap the princess!”

_ Kidnap? _

“Ah, Zero! This dastard dares to even think that he could kidnap our dearest princess!”

“Oh, I’m not here to kidnap her.” The spy chimed in. He was tied to a chair stained with the blood of many other prisoners. “Kidnapping is not my job, but it’ll happen, eventually. I was just here for information.”

“Why have you given us the truth, spy? What have you to gain from this?” Odin yelled.

“Hah, please. A spy captured in Nohr? I’m already dead. I don’t care about Hoshido or Nohr or your filthy, false princess. I just go where the money takes me.”

Zero was clearly offended at his comment towards you, but he had to stay calm.

“...Where were you headed?” He asked.

“Little towns around the capital. Information from angry and scared citizens is easy to come by.” The spy answered.

“Do we need any other information, Odin?”

“Uhh, no I think that’s all Lord Leo needs.” Odin said, marking off the list. “Why he went to a town instead of the capital, information on Lady Kamui, and what he was looking for.”

“Good.” Zero grabbed one of the knives on the plate of torture tools. “You can go, Odin.”

“Ah...right. I’ll report to our master. Be careful, Zero.”

“Oh, I promise, I’ll be gentle.”

…

“Lady Kamui, I’ve packed extra blankets and medical supplies. If you feel any pain at all on your back or neck, please inform me.” Jakob said, interrupting your song.

“Ah, thank you Jakob. I will. I’m going to go check on the rest of our friends and see how their preparations are coming along. Be sure to let Felicia know that Flora should be coming back soon.”

“Yes, milady.”

You walked out of your room and made your way down the hall. You saw Odin running at an alarming speed toward you. He was going so fast that he bumped into you before he could stop or you could move. You fell to the floor with Odin on top of you.

“Oh Gods, Princess! Forgive me, milady! Gods of darkness, grant me mercy!”

“It’s alright Odin. Could you just, you know, get off of me?”

Odin looked down and saw the precarious situation he was in, and turned as red as your eyes.

The door next to you swung open as your little brother stepped out.

“ODIN!”

“M-milord!”

“GET OFF OF MY SISTER!”

“Yes, master! At once, milord! Right away, my liege!” Odin said, practically jumping off of you and running into his lord’s room, bracing for a punishment.

“I’m sorry Sister. He’s hopeless. Are you alright?” Leo got on his knees and helped you to your feet.

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry. Where’s Zero? Isn’t he normally with you or Odin?”

“Normally, yes. But it seems my retainer has become quite comfortable around you. I hardly see him anymore.” Leo said, leaning against the doorway, eyeing you slyly.

“And what exactly are you suggesting? Am I a better master?”

“Hah! You're hardly a master. You let one of your own betray you, and then let her live after you found her. Neither Odin nor Zero would breathe another breath if they betrayed me.”

Odin shifted uncomfortably behind Leo.

“My retainers are my friends. And don't even act like you don't love Zero and Odin with all your heart. Camilla told me how much you missed them when they were with me.” You laughed.

“S-she…! Ugh, don't you have somewhere to be?”

“Well I  _ was _ asking where Zero was.”

“Probably still in the dungeons. I'd advise steering clear, Sister.” Leo said. “Things go on in the dungeon that you may not wish to see.”

“Alright. Thank you, little Leo.” You kissed your little brother on the forehead. “Bye, Odin!”

“Good day, my princess!”

…

_ Dungeons, huh? Perhaps it's time for a little castle exploration! I’ll just check on everyone when I get back. _

You walked through the beautiful, dark halls of the castle. Being a dragon had its perks. You could smell the wonderful scent of the man you were looking for. An enticing mixture of blood, sweat, and lavender.

_ What does he bathe with? He always manages to smell nice, even in battle! _

You hummed a sweet little tune as you pranced through the halls, servants greeting you with gentle smiles.

After a bit of searching, you found your way to a large door with two guards in front.

“Pardon me.” You said.

“Of course, Lady Kamui.” They said, letting you in.

_ Woah, I thought they’d fight me. That was easier than I thought! _

You made your way down the long flight of stairs as you were bombarded with scents. You could certainly smell Zero, but the smell of blood was so much stronger, accompanied with a dreadful silence. You stepped off of the final step and began walking to Zero. You couldn’t hear anything but the patter of your bare feet on the stone floor. The coolness of the floor quickly turned warm and wet. You looked down and saw that you were stepping in blood.

_...Gods, no! _

“Zero! Zero, where are you!?” You screamed and began running along the long hall of jail cells, all empty.

“Lady Kamui? Princess, what the hell are you doing here!?” Zero stepped out of one of the cells near the end of the hall, not far from you, covered in blood.

“You’re okay, right!? Are you hurt!? There’s so much blood!” You grabbed his face, moving your hands down to his arms, checking for wounds.

“Princess please, you need to go.”

“Tell me that you’re okay!”

“It’s not my blood.”

“...What?”

Zero looked you dead in the eyes, and simply repeated, “It’s not my blood.”

You walked past him, trying to look inside the cell, but he grabbed your arm and pulled you back.

“You don’t want to do that.”

You didn’t say anything, pulled your arm free, and looked inside the cell.

“Princess-!”

Your eyes widened in shock from the sight before you. An empty chair, with a pool of blood and bits of meat on the seat on it. Something horrible and inhumane happened here, and it made your stomach churn.

“Please...don’t look...” He said.

“...Why?” You asked, your voice wavering slightly. “Why did you…?”

“I was told to get as much information as possible from the spy. We got what we needed, but if there was any chance that he knew more…” He walked towards you. “This is what I do, Princess.”

“...Did you get anything?” You turned to him, anger clearly written all over your face. This exact moment has happened so many times in his life. Someone enjoys his company, they find out what he does, and then they leave. He knew it would happen with you. He knew you were too good for him, but he indulged anyway.

“Nothing. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t kill him. He killed himself, I think he had some sort of drug in his mouth, waiting to be swallowed.”

“Another senseless act of violence.”

You anger deepened, your eyes looked as if they were made of pure fire from Zero’s perspective. He was ready to watch you walk out and never see you again.

Instead, you took his hand in yours and pulled him out of the dungeon.

“Where are you taking me?”

“My room.” You answered, plainly.

“Moving a bit fast here, Princess! We hardly know each other! At least take me out to din-”

“Stop talking.”

He did as you commanded, following you through the halls of the castle. Servants gasped at the sight of their princess dragging a man who was covered in blood by the hand. They quickly began cleaning the bloody footprints you left behind.

You opened your door, leading Zero to the edge of your bed, where he sat. Jakob had gone out, assuming you wouldn’t be back in your room for a while longer.

You disappeared into what Zero assumed was your bathroom with a large bucket. You came back out with same bucket, now full of water, and some towels.

“Princess, what are you-”

You sat next to him, dipped one of the towels in the bucket, and brought a hand to his face. He flinched a bit, but relaxed. You held his cheek as you brought the towel to his face, wiping away the blood.

“You’ll need to wash your clothes tonight. Have them ready for tomorrow.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I can have Felicia take care of it if you’re too busy.”

“Princess.”

“I won’t have her clean the dungeon though. Someone else will have to do that.”

“Princess.” He took hold of your wrist and your eyes locked to his.

“...You don’t like that kind of stuff, do you?” You asked.

“And what if I did? You know I take pleasure in the pain of others.”

“You’re human, Zero.” You said as he let go of your wrist. “We put on this show that we can easily kill people, that we’re strong and that those kinds of things don’t hurt us. But they do. We’re a compassionate race of people, and we hold feelings for all those we come in contact with. Even the enemy.”

“I’ve done that many times before, Princess. I feel nothing.”

“Of course you do.The first thing you did down there was try to protect me. You didn’t want me to see it because you knew that it was wrong. You knew that it would hurt me, but you didn’t care that it hurt you, too. You can pretend that you’re okay with what happened down there, but I know you’re not. Because you’re human, Zero.”

He couldn’t speak. As you returned to cleaning his face and moved down to clean his neck,  he reflected on how he truly felt about the ordeal. At that moment, the moment that blade met flesh, he was excited. Or perhaps, as you said, he was just pretending to be. He didn’t want to feel the pain of the person he was hurting, so he turned that pain into thrill. Killing someone on the battlefield is different, you are both equally the aggressor. A tied up and helpless man is no enemy.

“...I have fun on the battlefield. The pain of others pleases me. But I will admit, what I did today didn’t feel as good as I thought it would.”

“I’m glad you feel that way.” You said, scrubbing his exposed chest clean.

“Why are you cleaning me?”

“Because I need a distraction, and I think you do too.”

“Having a beautiful woman rub my chest is certainly distracting.”

You giggled.

“...All joking aside, thank you, Lady Kamui.”

“Come to me whenever you need something, Zero. We’re friends, I’ll help you through anything.”

“I’ve only had a few good friends in my life, and I can assure you that they’ve never invited me to their room this quickly. What’s next, dinner with your family?”

“Gods forbid.”

…

“ **NO!** ”

Your eyes shot open as you sat up in bed, covering your mouth to stop you from screaming. Your clothing and sheets were drenched in sweat and your hair was a mess. Your breathing was irregular and your heart was racing.

_ What was that? A nightmare? My family...why? _

Tears welled up in your eyes. You haven't slept a full night since your days spent in Hoshido. Every night is spent thinking about the family you left behind. If you did manage to sleep, you were woken up by nightmares of your mother dying in your arms, or your siblings faces as you betrayed them. Every night, the same thing.

_ Gods, how much longer can I do this? My body will give out eventually if I keep this up. _

You planted your feet on the ground and slowly rose up. You took your brush off of the nightstand and drew it gently through your hair, getting some knots out and taming it as best as you could.

_ Gods, I can’t stop shaking. I need to relax. Maybe a light snack will help. I think Jakob saved some of those cookies he baked me today.  I shouldn't wake him up at this hour though… I'll just go get them myself. _

You straightened up your nightgown, opened your door as slowly and quietly as you could, and stepped out.

The halls were dimly lit with candles along the walls, giving just enough light so that you could see where you were going. You walked towards the kitchen slowly while you traced the wall next to you with your fingertips.

_ The halls in Hoshido’s castle are so different. I miss watching the sunrise with Azura… _

You walked into the kitchen and were surprised to see someone beat you to your cookies. It was dark, but you could make out the figure of a tall man.

“Huh…?”

The strange figure turned around, and you were met with a familiar blue eye.

“Zero…?”

“Lady Kamui. At this hour? It must be my lucky day.” He put down the last cookie and approached you.

“What are you doing up? It’s so late. We have to leave early tomorrow, you know.”

“And what are  _ you _ doing up?" He asked, arms crossed against his chest.

“Well...I....”

“Just wanted a cookie, huh? C’mon kid, all this for a little snack?”

“No, I just-”

“Then, what is it? Scared of the dark?”

“The nightmares, actually.” You said, looking down at your feet.

“Ah…so you too.”

“Huh? Y-you had a nightmare too?” You asked, looking up at him.

“Nightmares of my past haunt me still. I often find myself staring out at the stars most nights.”

“Me too! When I can’t sleep, I stargaze. It’s relaxing.”

“Do you think you can fall back asleep, Princess?” He asked, surprisingly gentle.

“I… I don’t think so.” You said. Though truthfully, you simply wanted to spend more time with Zero. It was quiet, peaceful, with the smell of cookies flowing through the air and the only light being the stars and moon shining through the window.

“That’s a shame. I’ll stay with you, then. Until morning.” He said.

“Zero…”

_ He’s so sweet... _

“Oh! I have an idea!”

“A fun one, I hope.” He smirked.

“There’s a balcony in my room. It has such an amazing view! We can stargaze there, and then watch the sunrise together! Just like-”

You stopped yourself.

“Just like…? Princess, the sun won’t ever rise. Not here, at least.” He said.

“R-right, I know!” You laughed sadly. “Come on, it’ll still be fun!” You smiled.

“I suppose your views on ‘fun’ are different from mine. Though I suppose it could be like a date. Let’s go.”

You walked towards the door excitedly, ready to start your ‘date’ with Zero, when he took your hand and brought it to his lips, gently kissing your knuckles.

“ Ah! Z-Zero…?” You said, flustered beyond belief.

“Thank you for inviting me to stargaze.” He turned your hand around and placed the last cookie in your open palm. “Come, our second date awaits.”

…

“The moon is so beautiful. So peaceful and gentle. I could lay here for the rest of my life…”

You had taken him out onto your balcony and laid under the stars all night together, chatting about this and that.

“Morning is coming. Are you tired?” Zero asked, turning to look at you.

“A little. I’ll be alright.” You yawned. “I don’t want to sleep anyway. I’ll just wake up crying again.”

“These nightmares make you cry?”

“Mm. I see my family, the Hoshidans, every night in my dreams. I just...wish they would be happy dreams.”

“I understand your pain. I don’t remember much of my past, only snippets of horrible events. They replay in my head every night. I find myself preferring to stay awake.” He said.

“Yeah…”

“You were kidnapped as a child, correct?”

“Mhm. King Garon murdered my father, I mean, King Sumeragi, right in front of me.”

“Gods…”

“And then my mother...she…” Your voice wavered. “...she died in my arms. Protected me.”

“Princess, I…”

“It’s okay. I made my choice. It and its consequences will haunt me for the rest of my life, but I will bear that burden.”

“Not alone.”

“Huh?” You turned your face towards Zero.

“Not alone. I’m here. And if I’m not here, I’m never far. You’ve got people who love you, Princess. You’ll be alright.”

“Zero… Thank you. You’ve got people who love you too.”

“Oh? Like who?”

“I certainly don’t have to tell you.”

“No, really! Who? Odin? Master Leo?” He asked, resting his head on his arm. “Or perhaps...dare I say it? Y-”

“I think this has been a successful second date!” You said, sitting up, ending the previous conversation. “Lasted the whole night, too!”

“Ah ah ah! We’re not done yet.” Zero said, sitting up as well.

“Hm? Something missing?”

“Do you know how to sing, Princess?” Zero asked suddenly.

“Sing…? Well I’m not very-”

“Nonsense! Sing for me. Sing for all of Nohr! Wake the people of the castle with your voice.” Zero begged.

“I-I don’t know…”

“When am I going to get to see this vulnerable side of you on the battlefield? Come now, for your dear friend Zero?”

“Oh alright, I suppose. Just… don’t laugh.”

“Never!”

“Here…” You patted your lap, signaling him to lay down. “Get comfy.”

“Why, don’t mind if I do.”

He lay peacefully on your thighs, eye closed as you serenaded him with a much happier song than the sad tune you sang earlier. You sang your heart out, and he enjoyed every minute of it, soaking up the feeling of your warm body and gorgeous voice. The sun will never rise on the capital of Nohr, but Zero did not care, because on that day he realized something very important and new to him.

You were his sun.

He was your moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy bday to the best husband in fates. love ya boo. didn't have time to proofread AND get it out b4 his bday ended so sorry for any mistakes!!


	10. My Untouchable Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and her army begin their mission given to them by King Garon, but hit a bump in the road along the way. Kamui must save the village girl Mozu, and Zero must come to terms with his feelings for the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aint nobody in the world who updates slower than me. finals are over tho, so yippee!!! time for some....romance..

“Alright, everyone’s packed and ready to move.” You said, looking back at your army, waiting for you to say goodbye to your family.

“Please be careful my sweet little sisters…” Camilla said, holding her hands over her heart.

“Yes, do be careful. Be sure you keep Elise out of trouble.” Leo ordered.

“Hey! Rude!” Elise flicked Leo’s forehead.

“I promise.” You smiled to them both.

“Little princess.” Xander put his hand on your shoulder. 

“Xander.” You smiled up at him. The look on your face seemed to warm his cold eyes and put the tiniest of smiles on his face.

“When you get to Notre Sagesse, look for a sage. The Rainbow Sage.”

“The what…?”

“He is an all powerful sage who, if you pass his trails, will grant you incredible power. Only four people have ever made it out alive: Our father, King Garon, the late King Sumeragi of Hoshido, an unknown knight, and myself.”

“You!? You passed his trials!?” You asked.

“I did. It wasn’t easy, but I managed. I have faith that you will too.” He smiled and stroked your hair lovingly.

“Okay, I’ll look for him and take his test. Thank you, Xander.” You hugged each of your siblings before turning around and leaving. 

Your army greeted you with smiles, the brightest of all being Zero’s.

“Ready, princess?” He asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

…

The road was quiet and empty, the only sound was that of your army marching forward. Your feet were hurting and you were dead tired, but you kept marching.

“Silaaaaaaaaaaas! Are we there yet?” Elise cried out to the knight riding beside her.

“Not yet, Princess.” He said, smiling at your little sister.

“But I’m tiiiiired!” She groaned.

“You’re not even walking! If anything, your horse is tired!” You yelled.

“Keep your eyes peeled for a large fortress, Lady Elise.” Silas said.

“Large fortress? All I see is a little village! We must be-”

“GRRAAAAH…”

“Mother! No!”

“What…? Did you hear that!? It sounded like screaming!” You yelled, pulling out your sword and signaling your army to prepare for battle.

“We have trouble, Lady Kamui.” Jakob said, running up to you. “This village is under attack by the Faceless.”

“We have to do something!” Elise cried out in worry.

“The village has already been ravaged. I’m afraid we are too late.” Jakob said.

“No, I won’t accept it! There has to some survivors! Someone had to have escaped! Let’s search, move out!”

Your army got in formation around you as you moved deeper into the village. Zero was by your side while Effie and Arthur took point. Silas and Jakob stayed behind, making sure no Faceless snuck up on you. Zero kept fidgeting, constantly moving to block your view of a certain area or grabbing the attention of a Faceless in order to have you focus on battle rather than searching. He thought he was being sly about it, but you knew what he was doing.

“Zero, I need to search that area, watch out.”

“I already looked. Nothing there, move on.” He said bluntly.

“Why are you blocking the view? What don’t you want me to see?”

“What are you talking about? I am the view! Your eyes should always be glued to me!” He joked.

“Zero, I’m serious. Move.”

“Look, Princess, there’s nothing there that you want to see.”

“Oh? And what don’t I want to see?”

“The ravaged corpses of innocent villagers.”

“...”

“Yeah. So let’s just keep our eyes forward.”

“You’re sure there are no survivors hidden in the… mess.”

“Positive.”

“Very well. Let’s keep searching.”

You came upon a bridge, a good choke point for Effie to fight and Zero to assist from behind. He pulled out arrow after arrow, hitting whatever Faceless was charging the mountain, otherwise known as Effie. After she had finished, your party began to move westward, planning to search the entire village by circling around it completely.

“Hey, wait. Do you see that? It’s a survivor! A young girl!” You yelled, pointing towards the petite figure of a village girl, holding a spear.

“Your right.” Zero said. “But those Faceless seemed to have spotted her too.”

Sure enough, the Faceless were moving towards the frightened girl. Without a moment's notice, you ran right for her.

“K-Kam- Where are you going!?” Zero yelled as he tried desperatley to catch up with you.

_ If I don’t get to her in time, she’ll end up like the rest of them! I couldn’t save the others, but I will save her! _

The Faceless moved closer to her. She screamed as she raised her weapon towards the monster. The spear was shaking, which made it clear that she was an inexperienced fighter.

“D-don’t come near me! I have a weapon! I-I’ll…!” The Faceless brought down its fist and the village girl closed her eyes in fear.

“GRAAAH...HRRG!”

“...Huh?”

She opened her eyes slowly, but all she saw was a woman with long, curly white hair and a beautiful sword in her hand. The Faceless was lying on the floor, dead.

“Are you okay?” You asked.

“M-my mother...my friends…” The girl looked like she was about to start crying.

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help! Where are they? My friends and I will find them.” You said.

“K-Kamui! Don’t just go running off like that!” Zero said as he finally caught up.

“Mother...she wouldn’t come with me. Sh-she’s…” The girl said shakily.

Zero noticed the dead Faceless and gave your body a quick once-over in search for wounds. When he saw that you were fine, he turned his attention to the multitude of other Faceless heading towards you, albeit slowly.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry…” You said, patting the girl’s shoulder.

“Princess…” Zero said in a worried tone.

You looked back at him and he pointed towards the horde moving this way.

“Miss-”

“Mozu.” The girl said.

“Mozu. I know this is hard, but we can’t grieve right now. You’re still in danger. Stay behind me while we deal with this. I’ll keep you safe.”

“What? No! I have to fight! For Mother! For everyone who died! For everything those monsters took from me!”

“Mozu…You’re incredibly brave and strong. We’ll help you fight these monsters. There’s no need to do this alone.” You said with a gentle, almost motherly tone. Zero took note of how, no matter who was in danger, you always tried to be as calm kind as possible.

“Right. Thank you Miss...um…”

“Kamui.”

“Got it. Thank you kindly Miss Kamui.”

“Lady Kamui! How can you be so reckless! Running into the heat of battle with no protection is simply-”

“Jakob! Tend to Mozu’s wounds. She’s fighting with us.”

“Y-yes, milady.”

…  

One by one, with Mozu’s help, the Faceless fell. Mozu grew braver and more courageous with each strike. You could sense a fire in her heart. It was the same fire you had when Xander first handed you a practice sword and set up a training dummy. Of course, since you spent most of the battle protecting Mozu, Zero had to protect you in turn. He came out of the battle with many wounds, all minor, but you intended to treat them with exceptional care nonetheless.

“Alright, that’s the last of them! Jakob, Silas, do a quick sweep of the area. Everyone else, tend to your wounds.”

“Um…” A little voice called from behind you. Turning around, you could see Mozu, looking down at her feet.

“Mozu, are you alright?”

“It’s just...what do I...do now? Everyone’s gone…”

“Do you have any family near by? We’ll escort you there and be on our way.”

“No. All I had was my mother, and now… Even if I wanted to start over, everything’s destroyed. This place is a graveyard now.”

“Mozu, listen. With your permission, I’d like you to join us.”

“Huh?”

“You showed exceptional potential today on the field. Even while in emotional distress, you took up a weapon and fought with us. That takes guts. And I’d like someone like you by my side.”

“I can… join you?”

“Yes. But be warned, this army, my family, is part of a dangerous cause. We are fighting a war right now. Every battle will be dangerous. There is no telling what could happen.”

“I’m not afraid. I can help you. I WILL grow stronger, and be of use to you. I swear I’ll repay your kindness. I’ll help protect your family.”

“OUR family. You’re one of us now.”

Zero watched on as you welcomed the village girl to your ‘family’. Your kindness towards the frightened girl warmed his heart, and made him all the more angry at you. He pulled you aside by the arm when you were finished talking to Mozu and dragged you far away from the rest of the army, deeper into the forest.

“Zero, let me tend to your wounds.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” He asked angrily.

“I’m sorry?”

“You should be! Do you have any idea how stupid that was? Charging at a Faceless with no one by your side but some weak little villager?”

“Ah, that’s what this is about.”

“You’re the leader of this army and a princess. So why are you so hell-bent on running headfirst into danger?”

“I’m not running headfirst into danger. I’m running in order to protect people.”

“You need to protect yourself! Or at least let me do it for you!” He yelled.

“Oh good! Let’s talk about that now. Why do you keep jumping in front of blows meant for me?” You said, changing the subject.

“What? It’s my job to keep you safe!”

“On whose orders? Leo’s?”

“Mine!”

You paused, staring at him.

“Yours?”

“Yes, mine! I can’t see you get hurt anymore. As much as I love seeing everyone else here bleeding and sweating and in pain, I can’t see you that way. I just can’t. Not after-” He stopped himself.

“Not after the Ice Village.” You finished for him.

“...You took a hit because I was stupid enough to let it happen. I don’t care about the others, they’re not my responsibility. YOU are. Not just on Lord Leo’s orders, but on my own. You’re my… “

“My…?” You repeated.

A moment of silence passed over the forest. Nothing was heard and nothing moved for only a moment as Zero came to his final decision. He was willing to go the distance for you. He was willing to take injuries for you. He was willing to hide bodies and blood for you. He was willing to dance and sing and feel joy for you. No matter how far in status you were from him, he was willing to keep going. He was willing to accept the fact that he was falling in love with the untouchable princess.

He grabbed you by your shoulders and pulled you towards him. Before you had any time to ask what he was doing, his lips were pressed against yours.

A kiss.

Your first kiss.

His lips were rough and yours were soft. His hold on your shoulders loosened as it progressed, allowing himself to fully enjoy it. It was messy, but pure.

He pulled away reluctantly, after a few seconds of what felt like Heaven.

You stopped breathing, heart speeding up as Zero opened his eyes slowly and whispered,

“You’re my girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GETTIN HOT IN HERE  
> SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES


	11. Here to Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened at the end of the last mission, Kamui must confront Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for the cheesiest, sappiest love in the world

Days had passed since Zero kissed you. All you could think about was how his lips felt against yours. How he loosened up while kissing you. How immediately after the kiss ended, you wanted more. You see his face when you sleep, in the stars, even in the reflection of your sword.

You were nearing the fortress Silas had told you about, but decided to camp for the night.

“We’ll need all our energy for tomorrow. Come Kamui, I’ll help set up your tent.” Silas said as he tied his horse's reins to a nearby tree and took your hand in his.

“Right… “

Zero grimaced, but you didn't see.

“Kamui, are you okay? Ever since that day at the village, you haven’t been yourself.” Silas said as he began setting up your tent. You knelt down to help him.

“I’m fine. Just tired.”

_ And lonely. _

Since that day, Zero hasn’t been himself either. You talk, sure. But it’s not the same. Before, you two were almost always on the same wavelength. You could talk all day about anything. Or, you would spend the nights stargazing, without saying a single word. With one look in his eyes, you felt like he knew everything you were thinking. Now, it’s as if he’s a stranger again. Conversations are awkward, battles don’t flow the way they used to, and he hasn’t stopped by your tent to stargaze in days. You miss your friend.

“You know, if you want to sit out on the next fight, it’s okay. I’ll take care of things. I’ve been watching you, I think I’ve got a hang of the whole ‘leader’ thing.” Silas said.

“No, I’m fine. I’ll be there.” You began fidgeting with the tent fabric.

“So, how’s Zero?” He asked.

You ripped the fabric.

“Yeesh. That bad, huh?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. He’s fine.” You put the fabric down and decided to mess with your hair instead.

“Kamui, come on,” Silas said, finishing your tent and sitting down on the floor with you. “I’m your best friend. If something happened, you can tell me.”

“Why do you assume something happened?” You said, with a bit more venom in your voice than intended.

“Because you two were as thick as thieves. Now… “

“... If I tell you what happened… you have to promise not to get angry. Stay completely calm, okay?” You said. 

“My lips are sealed and I am as cool as ever. Shoot.” He said, giving you his undivided attention.

You took a deep breathe.

“After the battle, Zero pulled me aside to talk to me. He was yelling at me. He’s upset that I keep running into danger by myself.”

“Well, you do.”

“Shut up and let me finish!”

“Right, sorry.”

You sighed.

“We yelled at each other for awhile and then he just kind of went quiet and stared at me.”

“Creepy.”

“I know! And then he… um… “

“This is the part where I remind you that you can tell me anything and I won’t get mad.” Silas joked.

“I-I’m sorry. I just can’t…”

“It’s okay. If you’re not comfortable, then you don’t have to say anything.” Silas said, putting a supportive hand on your shoulder.

“Thank you. But, from what I did tell you, do you have any advice?”

“Well, talk to him.”

“We do talk but it’s not the same!” You said, annoyed by the current situation.

“Talk about whatever it is that happened. Corner him and talk about it. It’s the best thing you can do. Then, take it from there.” Silas said, smiling.

“...I suppose I could try. Thank you, Silas. You don’t know how much this means to me.” You said, pulling him into a quick hug. He wrapped his arms around your body and held you for a moment longer after you had begun to let go.

“Anything for you, Kamui.”

…

_ Alright, just talk to him. Can’t be too hard, right? I’m the princess, for crying out loud! He can’t avoid me forever! _

You were a lady on a mission. You took Silas’ advice and went to find Zero later that night after everyone had fallen asleep. Jakob had set up his tent next to yours, but the loud snores coming from his tent signaled that he was asleep, and you could make your move.

Zero had set up his tent rather far away from yours. Normally he and Jakob would sandwich you in for protection, but now Elise sleeps where Zero used to. Naturally, Effie and Arthur were set up near Elise as well, which meant Zero was nowhere near you anymore.

_ The things he goes through to avoid me… _

You made it to the tent. There was no light coming from inside, but you couldn’t hear any snoring either. You pulled the tent flap to the side slowly, to which you were greeted with a knife at your throat.

“Woah!” You backed away instinctively, and the knife was quickly pulled back into the tent at the sound of your voice.

“Princess?”

“Zero.” You whispered. 

You inched closer to his tent, sticking your head in to see Zero in a cold sweat, shaking slightly. His knife was thrown to the ground.

“I almost killed you!” He whispered harshly.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve announced myself.” You moved the rest of your body into the tent. 

Zero looked sickly and frightened, which made you feel awful.

“Are you okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” You said, sitting down with your back to the tents opening.

“The thought of hurting you just… nevermind.”

Neither of you said another word for a minute, only stared at the knife and listened to the crickets outside.

“...Zero-”

“I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” You looked up at him, confused.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you without asking. It was wrong and I shouldn’t have done that to a princess. I’m sorry.” He said, bowing his head slightly.

“N-no it’s okay. I-If anything I… uh, nevermind. I’m not mad at you, I’m just… I’m confused as to why.”

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Why did you kiss me?”

Zero’s lips broke out into a goofy smile.

“Why do people kiss other people, princess?”

“S-so you…?”

“Yes.”

“And when you said ‘You’re my girl’, was that…?”

“Me trying to tell you that I want you to be mine? Yeah. Yeesh, you catch on slow.”

“Zero. You...You really like me? Like… as more than a friend…?”

“I certainly don’t go around kissing all of my friends.”

Your eyes welled up with tears. This was, as far as you knew, the first time that someone liked you. This was certainly the first time someone had confessed it to you as well. You were overcome with emotion and sat there in silence, staring at the man who liked you as so much more than a friend. Knowing how much it must kill Zero to be honest about his feelings made you even happier. He was really trying, just for you.

“But this can’t happen. I’ve had a few days to think about it now, and we just wouldn’t work, Princess. Lord Leo would kill me, as would Lord Xander and Lady Camilla. And if word got to the King? Not even the Gods would show me mercy, and the Gods aren’t really my biggest fans anyway. The things I’ve done, on top of soiling their pure princess? I’ve got a one-way ticket to every layer of hell, and then some. Plus, it’s not like you even like me back.”

Your eyes widened as Zero continued to babble off. Does he really think you feel nothing for him?

“Princess you deserve better. I thought about that too, you need a man with money and power. Or at least some sort of status in the army. Not some lowlife thief who won’t ever bring anything good into your life.”

_ Why does he always speak so lowly of himself? _

“You've made me into a new man, Kamui. A happy one. One who sees that there could be more to life than war and killing. I can never repay you for that. And can also never guarantee that being with me will be painless and without its fair share of blood and bad memories come to life. I can’t keep that beautiful smile on your face forever. Eventually, it'll die out just like everything else I touch. You deserve someone who can. Someone who can-”

You put your hands on either side of his face and leaned in. Your placed your lips on his cheek closed your eyes. You pulled away after a few seconds and moved your hands down from his face to your lap.

“Don’t just assume that I don’t love you too.” You said.

Zero stared at you in awe. It’s been so long since he has felt such a pure feeling for someone so special to him. You were the sweetest and kindest person he knew, and you shared his feelings. The sudden rush of pure happiness was too much for him to handle. He pulled you into a hug, snaking his arms around your waist and holding you close. You moved to straddle his hips as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, using one hand to brush through his hair. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, taking in your sweet smell as his heart swelled with happiness. He began to shake and you could feel your neck getting wet. He was crying, if only a little.

“I love you Kamui. Every good thing I’ve ever had has died or betrayed me. I can’t lose you. I survived so many horrible things as a child. Things I wouldn't wish on anyone. I've lost more than just my innocence. You're the one thing I can't stand to lose.”

“You won't lose me. I'm here to stay." He squeezed you tighter. "Three days, Zero. We haven’t been together for three days. Don’t leave me anymore. Please, don’t leave me alone ever again.” Your voice cracked as tears streamed down your cheeks.

Zero recalled your fear of loneliness and a wave of guilt hit him. He felt horrible for avoiding you now with the knowledge that this could have been resolved three days earlier.

“I’ll never leave you again. I’m by your side, Kamui. I am yours.”

He kissed your cheek.

“As am I.” You said, meeting his gaze.

Your lips met his in a passionate kiss that was three days in the making. Your eyes slid shut as he gripped your body tighter for fear that this may be another dream of his. He moved from your lips to your cheeks, kissing away the tears that were still falling from your eyes. He planted kisses around your eyelids, jawline, nose, and then back to your lips. He laid on his back and held you against his chest, continuing to kiss you and indulge in the feeling of pure bliss. In one swift motion, he switched places with you, gently laying you down on the cot and hovering over you. He brought his lips to your neck, kissing and sucking just enough to leave a light bruise.  You whispered his name each time he backed away for a breathe, which only seemed to drag him back in and encourage him further. After many minutes of this, he finally pulled back for good and pushed the hair away from your eyes. He wanted so badly to spend the rest of the night with you, marking your body and becoming one. Although he’s been with many different people before, both men and women, he knew in his heart that you were different. You are special. You aren’t just another person he’d be with, you are so much more.

“So...um…” You whispered.

“Yes?” He said, seemingly unfazed by what just occurred.

“What does this mean?”

“It means you’re mine and I’m yours, just like we said.”

“What about the others?”

“They don’t need to know. At least not yet. Not until we find some way to break the news to your siblings first. For now, it’s just you and me. Is that okay?

“Yeah. Just you and me.” You caressed his cheek.

He gave you the most pure and genuine smile, which then turned into smirk after looking down at the position you were both in.

“Kinky. I didn’t know you liked me being on top.” He said as one of his hands trailed down to where your armor ended and your ‘battle panties’ began.

“Z-Zero!”

He laughed at your adorable reaction.

“You’re horrible!”

“That may be true, but you’re mine now. No taking it back!” He squeezed you tightly and whispered into your ear in a deep, sultry, commanding voice, “Only I can touch you like this.”

“Zero, say it. Please?”

“I.”, He kissed your cheek. 

“Love.”, your nose, 

“You.”, your lips.

You smiled.

“Your turn.” He said.

“I love you too.”

You spent the next few hours holding each other, silently thanking the Gods for bringing this man into your life, and hoping they never take him away.  
After falling asleep in his arms, Zero carried you to your tent and set you down on your cot. After kissing your cheek, he went back to his own tent. He spent the rest of the night chastising himself for getting so emotional in front of you.  
But could he help it?  
You were too good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES man that was like. so sappy. im bad at lovey dovey but yknow what im bad at most things. thanks for reading and sorry for the long wait!! next chapter will come sooner bc this was originally longer but i cut it into two chapters, so the next chapter is already half done.


	12. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and her army make way to Fort Dragonfall, where they fight to secure the fortress. Along the way, Kamui meets a new friend, and catches up with an old one.

 

“Silas, this fort is huge!” You exclaimed, staring up at the enormous structure before you. 

Its opening was shaped like the mouth of a dragon. Large, tooth-like shapes seemed to have fallen out of its mouth and onto the stairs below it.

“It is. The road that leads to the port is on the other side. We’ll have to go through it.” Silas said, smiling at the childish look in your eye.

“Incredible! It looks just like a dragon!”

“It is a dragon!” Elise chimed in. “This is Fort Dragonfall. It’s the body of huge dragon that died a long time ago! The dragon was super powerful. When it died, it became this humongous fort!”

“Unbelievable…”

“Yes, it is quite impressive.” Jakob said.

“I wish we were on a tour of the place, but the fort has been taken by Hoshido. Their soldiers are inside, probably waiting on us.” Silas said. “Only way to get through is to fight them and clear the place out.”

“Lady Kamui, I suggest we move quickly. We’ve taken quite a long time to get here because of  _ someone _ .”

A young village girl with short, brown hair was standing behind you, shaking in her boots.

“Jakob, be nice! Mozu is a valuable asset to this team. I would abandon the mission entirely if it meant saving more lives.” You said, placing your arm around the girl.

“T-thank ya kindly, milady.” Mozu said in a soft, squeaky voice.

“Your word is as good as the Gods my princess, but now we have no time to waste. We must make our move quickly if we are to reach the port on time.” Jakob said.

“We have no choice then. I have to complete my mission and find that sage. Let’s move!”

“Right!” Your soldiers yelled in unison.

“Effie, pair up with Arthur and move up to the front. You are the army’s shield!”

“Yes, milady!”

“Odin, stay near Effie, but not too close. Pick off the few stragglers that don’t go straight for her.”

“As you wish!”

“Mozu.”

“Ah! Y-yes?”

“Stay with Silas, okay? He’ll keep you safe.” You spoke softly as you addressed the scared young girl.

“Yes, milady!”

“Silas, you and Mozu will stay with me. We’ll flank around the side as a unit.”

“Sounds good!”

“Zero, you’ll stay by my side.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smirked at you, enjoying this side of you. Commanding, ordering, being a leader, it looked good on you.

“Jakob, you’ll come with me and act as our healer. Elise, you’ll stay with Effie and do the same.”

“Yes, milady.” Jakob bowed.

“You got it!” Elise yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

“Alright people, this is it! Let’s move out!”

Effie charged forward, keeping the enemies sights locked on her. She took hit after hit like a mountain being pelted with pebbles. Odin weakened the enemy, and she knocked them flat on their asses.

Mozu rode with Silas on his horse and Zero stayed attached to your hip the whole way. He stayed surprisingly silent, focusing on keeping you safe. You couldn’t help but smile every time he looked to make sure you were okay.

You moved down the right side of the fortress, looking for an entrance.

“Princess, wait.” Zero grabbed your wrist and stopped your movements, which prompted Silas to stop as well.

“What is it?” You asked.

He peered into the shadows, and you did the same. After a few seconds, you could clearly make out a small shadow. The size was that of a child.

You moved forward slowly, Zero still holding your wrist tightly. The shadow took form as a girl with long dark hair and a petite figure.

“Excuse me.”

“Hm?” She turned towards you, addressing you half-heartedly.

“What is a child doing on the battlefield?” You asked.

“A child?” She grimaced. “I’m probably twice your age, little girl!”

“You will learn your place, scoundrel! How dare you speak to the pr-”

“Jakob! Uh...forgive me, you seemed quite young. At any rate, it isn’t safe here. I’d advise leaving while you can.” You said. Zero slowly let go of your wrist.

“All I want is to live in solitude. Who started this stupid war anyway?”

“Uh...”

“Don’t answer that. My name’s Nyx by the way.”

“I am Princess Kamui, it’s nice to meet you. Perhaps you’d like to join us and help end the war? I’m sure you’d be a big help.”

“What is this, some kind of army? Wait… did you say ‘Princess’?” Nyx asked, eyeing your small unit.

“Yes. There are more of us. This is one part of King Garon’s royal army. I am his daughter.”

“Huh. Well whatever. I guess I’ll join you.” She said, crossing her arms in disinterest.

“Uh...t-thank you? Well, just stay near me, Nyx.”

“Yeah whatever. Hey, you guys are looking for a side entrance, right? Here.” Nyx pulled out a tome and whispered something under her breathe. A massive purple mist erupted from her hand and she aimed it straight at the wall in front of her, toppling it.

“Oh! W-well I guess that solves our problem. Thank you Nyx. Let’s go!”

Silas took point with Mozu. He was gifted with his sword, each swing had a purpose. Soldiers fell left and right, allowing you and Zero to move up. Effie and the others finished their mission up front and quickly joined you.

“Alright. Effie, Silas, and I, along with our partners, will move up. The rest of you, block the stairs! We don’t need reinforcements.”

“Yes, ma'am!”

Sudden screams and shrieks erupted from in front of you.

“What? What is this!?” You yelled.

The enemy soldiers were screaming in pain. Looking up, you could see rain falling down on them.

“Rain? But...how? It’s only falling in one spot!”

Bits of the rain started falling dangerously close to you. Zero pulled you behind him and brought you into a hug, keeping your face in his chest and towering over you with his head.

“Acid rain.” Zero stated, pulling his hood over his head. “Be careful.”

“T-thank you…”

_ His chest is almost entirely bare in these clothes! This is so embarrassing! _

A distant “Aww!” could be heard in your little sister's voice.

The rain stopped, but the soldiers were still in extreme pain. Zero let you go, checking to make sure you were safe. Once he saw that your skin and hair were clear, he smiled.

“Everyone, now’s the time!” You yelled

You ran at the soldiers, knocking them out while they were still down from the rain. Effie and Silas did the same. Elise stayed behind Effie and everyone else was guarding the stairs. The plan went perfectly.

“That’s it! All that’s left is this unit’s captain-”

“...Kamui?”

A soft voice called out to you. You turned around slowly, catching a glimpse of bright blue hair and a long white dress. Even without seeing their face, you knew who it was. Your heart jumped and a smile crossed your face. You made a mad dash towards the voice, leaving Zero in a daze, trying to catch up with you.

_ It can’t be. It can’t be. She shouldn’t be- _

“Azura!” You yelled, tears welling up in your eyes as you threw yourself onto her, lifting her little body into the air and spinning around. She hugged you, giggling at your excitement.

“Kamui. I’m so glad to see you.” She said as you put her down.

“Azura! Oh I can’t believe it! What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know why I was brought here. All I know is, I’m not welcome in Hoshido anymore.” She said quietly, looking down at her bare feet.

“What? Did Ryoma order this?”

“No, Ryoma and the others tried their best to sate the people’s anger, but they couldn’t accept me anymore. I am a Nohrian Princess by blood, so some soldiers brought me here. They probably would have killed me if it wasn’t for you.”

“Don’t say that. This is all my fault. If I hadn’t left…” You shook with the realization that you had practically destroyed Azura’s relationship with her family. You left, which started a chain reaction of distrust that hurt her.

“Princess....” Zero said, coming up slowly behind you. “I don’t know what’s happening here, but we’ve still got a battle to fight. You two can catch up later. Preferably while I watch.” He winked.

“Zero, please.” You huffed. “Azura, stay with us. I’ll keep you safe, I promise!”

“I know you will, Kamui. Thank you.” Azura gave you that sweet smile that you missed so much. “I’ll stay out of your hair. Please, be safe.”

“Come on, Zero.”

“Right behind you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert titanic *its been 84 years* gif


End file.
